


The Lightwood-Bane Family~

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Childbirth, Cute Kids, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Graphic, M/M, Marriage, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Pregnant Sex, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: Alec and Magnus are happily married and enjoying their life together, until Magnus starts getting sick. Alec, worried for his warlock, calls in Catarina to see if she can help him. What she finds, will change their lives forever.How will this effect them, and are they ready?





	1. A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago. I am also writing this on WATPAD, so the story will be on both websites. I will link it in a future chapter later. I will also change things up a bit as I retype them out, to give it more detail.
> 
> There aren't many mpreg Magnus stories, mostly its Alec, so I wanted to do something different. I hope you enjoy, and please, feedback would be great!

Alec Lightwood-Bane was getting dressed, in black , as always, getting ready for another day at the Institute. He glanced at the large king sized bed, where his husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, was still peacefully sleeping. 

The Shadowhunter smiled. His Warlock has been working, and pushing himself so hard lately. He was getting concerned about the smaller man. Magnus has also been feeling sick lately, and has already had several dizzy spells. Alec has asked him to call Catarina to check him, but Magnus didn't want to bother her, since she's very busy.

'' Alexander..'' Magnus's soft voice filled the room. 

Alec turned to face his Warlock, who was still half asleep. The taller man smiled at his husband and knelt down beside him.

'' Just about to head out to the Institute. I promise I will call you later, probably around noon. Go back to sleep, honey.''

Magnus looked at his husband, sleepily. He really wished the Shadowhunter could stay with him today. Magnus was aware his Alexander was worried about him, and honestly, he was getting concerned himself. As a Warlock, he doesn't really get sick.

Alec noticed his Warlock get lost in his thoughts. 

'' Catarina said she would check on me today. '' Magnus suddenly said. 

Alec smiled, relieved. 

'' That's good. Did she say when she'll be over?''

'' She said sometime around 4 or 5pm. ''

'' Okay, I'll see of Jace or Izzy can cover me this afternoon, so I can be here. ''

Magnus nodded his head, still feeling incredibly drowsy. 

'' Now, go back to sleep. ''

The Warlock smiled, getting settled in their soft, comfortable bed once more, falling back asleep shortly after. Alec watched him for a moment, then grabbed his things, and left the loft. 

 

___________

At the Institute, Alec was in his office working on some paperwork. The young man looked up at the sound of a knock, and saw that it was his sister, Izzy. 

'' Hey, Big Brother. '' A smile on her pretty face. 

Alec smiled at his sister. 

'' Hey, Izzy. What's up?''

The dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders.  She replied with;

'' Nothing, just wanted to check in, see how you were doing.''

'' I'm fine.'' 

'' And Magnus?''

Alec sighed, '' Not that great. He hasn't been feeling well lately. Catarina is going to be stopping by the loft later to see if she can help.''

'' Need me to cover you?'' She asked, tilting her head. 

'' If you could, I would really appreciate it. I want to be there in case Magnus need me. Emotionally and Physically. ''

Izzy smiled. 

'' Sure thing, Alec. What time did you want me to take over?''

'' Around 3pm. I want to pick up a few things for Magnus before I head home.''

'' Okay, I can do that. Just send me a text around..2:30 to remind me.''

'' Will do, Iz.''

'' Also, make sure to give Magnus my best. I don't want anything to happen to my favorite brother-in-law. '' Izzy smiled, she had a very close bond to Magnus, and finds herself being protective of him. 

Alec laughed.

'' He's your only brother-in-law!''

'' Your point?''

She called over her shoulder as she left the room, her heels clicking on the floor. Alec shook his head in amusement at her retreating back.

 

___________

Magnus was sitting on the couch, waiting for his husband to come home. Catarina was currently in his kitchen, making him tea, to calm the upset stomach he had. 

'' Sugar.''

He looked up at his dear friend, who was holding a mug filled with freshly brewed tea.  Magnus gave her a soft smiled, as he accepted the cup.

'' Thank you, my dear.''

'' Your welcome. So, are we just waiting for Alec?''

Magnus nodded. A few moments later, said Shadowhunter came through the door. Alec smiled at the two on the couch. 

'' I'm home.''

Alec walked over to Magnus, pecking the smaller man on the lips. Magnus smiled at him.

'' Did I miss anything?''

'' No Darling, we were waiting for you. ''

'' Good. Hello, Cat.'' He greeting the female Warlock.

'' Hi Alec. You guys ready for the check up?''

Both men nodded. 

Catarina had him lay back on the couch, leaning back against Alec. The taller man wrapped his arms around his husband. The female Warlock ran her hands over her friends body, magic flowing through her fingertips. As she examined his abdomen, her eyes widened.''

'' What's wrong?'' Magnus asked, getting extremely anxious. Alec rubbed his arms to comfort him. 

Catarina looked up at her oldest friend. 

'' Magnus.....

..You Pregnant''

Magnus felt lightheaded. Alec's eyes were wide. 

'' W-What?''

'' Your pregnant. Your about 6 weeks along. ''

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Descisions & Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple has a talk. Magnus experiences morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. When I opened my laptop and saw how many have already read it, it blew me away!   
> To help get an understanding on how pregnancy works, I will put a note on what is happening during the week we are focusing on. So we are taking this by weeks, not just skipping through milestones in the pregnancy.

_**Note** : 6-8 weeks - As the pregnancy becomes more real, you begin to worry more about the chance of miscarriage ( 6). The embryo is only half-inch long, and as your pregnancy increases, morning sickness my worsen or occur, or you may be ravenous 24/7 (7). Your doctor may listen for a heartbeat with the ultrasound. Once you hear it, your miscarriage risk drops to about 2%. You'll get an official due date, though very few deliver on said date. (8_ )

 

_____

2 weeks have passed since Magnus and Alec have found out the shocking news, they were expecting a baby. Catarina has informed him he was a month into the pregnancy. 

Catarina recommended a variety of teas and safe potions that would help Magnus during the pregnancy, and help alleviate his morning sickness.  Such as ginger, saltines, peppermint, etc.

The couple were currently laying in their bed, cuddling. Magnus had his head in the crook of Alec's neck, breathing in his scent. Alec had his arms wrapped his husband, a hand on his Warlock's still flat abdomen. He could feel Magnus smile against his neck.

'' Magnus?''

The Warlock shifted a bit.

'' Yes?''

'' When do you think we should tell our family and friends?'

Magnus stayed silent for moment, thinking.

'' I think we should wait until at least the end of the first trimester (12 weeks). Catarina told me that would be when the chance of a miscarriage is less likely. ''

Alec nodded, understanding where his husband was coming from

'' How are you feeling today?''

'' A little nauseous, but it's nothing I can't handle.''

The Shadowhunter smiled. 

'' You realize Izzy is going to be pissed when she finds out. You know she doesn't like to be kept in the dark. '' Alec pointed out.

Magnus looked up at his husband.

'' I know she will. I just don't want to risk anything. If they find out before hand, then so be it. But for now, I just want to keep it between us. ''

'' That's fine with me. We can keep it between us for as long as you need it to be. ''

'' Thank you, Alexander.'' Magnus says, softly.

Alec leaned down and captured his Warlock's lips into a kiss. Magnus instantly responded, kissing his husband back with equal force. The taller man moved his hand to rest entirely on his husband's stomach, gently rubbing circles on his smooth, golden skin. Magnus relaxed under Alec's touch. 

_' This is going to be an interesting 8 months._ ' Alec thought to himself, a smile on his face.

 

_____________

Alec woke up to the sound of retching, and light sobbing. He quickly sat up, noticing Magnus wasn't next to him anymore. He got up, and walked to the bathroom, where he found Magnus on the ground, kneeling beside the toilet, puking his guts up.

'' Aw, honey.'' Alec knelt down beside the smaller man, rubbing his back.

Magnus dry- heaved, no longer having anything in his stomach to bring up. He leaned back against Alec's chest, completely drained. He felt Alec's arms wrap around him. 

'' Are you okay?''

Magnus panting lightly, trying to catch his breath.

'' I will be, once my stomach settles down again.''

Alec placed a hand on Magnus's stomach. He leaned forward to rest his chin on his Warlock's shoulder. The taller man lowered his voice when he spoke.

'' Hey, settle down in there. Give your mother a break. ''

Another thing they talked about is what they were going to be called. Magnus gave it a lot of thought, gong between papa and mama, and eventually settled with Mama. As he was carrying him or her, and will give birth to the child, he is technically the mother, while Alec will be called Daddy.

Magnus looked down at his stomach, and placed his hand over Alec's, intertwining their fingers.

'' Do you think you can get up?'' Alec asked him.

'' I think so. Help me?''

'' Of course.''

Alec moved his arms around his waist, and hoisted him up. Magnus held onto his husband's arm. He stayed still for a moment to ensure that he wasn't going to get a dizzy spell.

'' Do you want to go back to bed?''

Magnus nodded to Alec's question, trying to hold back a yawn. Alec chuckled.

'' Okay, come on, sleepy head.''

Alec guided him to their large bed, gently laying him down, and slid in next to him. He held his pregnant Warlock in his arms, and kissed the top of his head. 

'' Sleep, Mags.''

Magnus didn't need to be told twice, as he was already fast asleep. 

 

___________

Over the course of the week, Magnus's morning sickness continued to persist. It was to the point where he was having trouble keeping anything down. 

Alec was worried about his gorgeous husband, so he called Catarina to see if she could help in any way. She, of course, didn't hesitate to come over.

The Shadowhunter was waiting for the female Warlock, when he felt the familiar breeze of a portal opening. He turned his head, watching as Catarina, as well as Madzie, stepped through the portal. 

'' Alec!'' The adorable little girl ran over to her favorite Shadowhunter. She wrapped her small arms around Alec's neck. He smiled, picked her up, and swung her around. The little girl giggled.

'' Madzie! My favorite little sorceress!''

Catarina smiled, watching the two interact.

'' Is Magnus in the bedroom?'' She asked, so she could attend to her friend. 

Alec nodded.

'' Yeah, he's resting right now. I was only able to get some water in him.''

Catarina nodded, and went to the couple's bedroom. She looked at her exhausted friend, and gave him a sympathetic look. She sat down next to him, next to Magnus's hip.

'' Sugar, Alec told me that you haven't been able to keep anything down. Had the potion I gave you helped at all?''

'' At first, but it hasn't help much lately.'' His voice was raspy, sore from the constant acid coming up his throat.

'' Okay, I'll see if I can make you another kind of potion. It will take me a couple days before it's done.''

Magnus nodded his tired head.

'' Alright. What can I do until then?''

'' Ginger tea, peppermint tea, and saltines. Those should help until I can get you the potion, also, rest when you can. Your burning up a lot of energy.''

They turned at the knock on the door. Alec stood in the doorway, with Madzie right next to him. Magnus smiled tiredly at his husband. 

'' Darling, you don't need to knock. You can just come in.''

'' I know, I just didn't want to interrupt anything. ''

'' You didn't. Catarina was just finishing. She'll make another potion. Until then, it's ginger or peppermint tea, and saltine crackers. ''

Alec nodded, making a note to pick them up. 

'' Magnus!''

The Warlock, in his tired state, didn't notice the young child climb onto the bed. Madzie hugged the pregnant Warlock. 

'' Hi, Sweet Pea! '' He said as cheerfully as he could.

'' Are you okay?''

'' I'm fine, sweetie. Just a little sick right now. No need to worry, I'll be feeling better in no time.''

Madzie looked at him, smiled when she was satisfied with his answer. 

'' You ready to go, kiddo?''

The little Warlock nodded, hugging the couple again, before leaving the room. Catarina turned to them.

'' I'll see you guys in a few days. Call me if you need anything.'' She gave them a smile, leaving the expecting couple alone. 

 

______________________

Over the next few days, Magnus drank a lot of tea, and nibbled on crackers. They helped settle his upset stomach some, but not enough to the point where he was able to get out of bed. ( The joys of 'morning sickness' )

Catarina gave him a new potion the day before, and to his relief, he was already feeling better. After a shower, he got dressed, did his hair, makeup, and went to the kitchen. 

He smiled, seeing his husband making them breakfast. He let his un-glamoured  eye's look at the runes that cover his husband's muscular body. Alec, feeling his husband's stare, turned his head to look at him. He felt his heart quicken when he saw the beautiful cat eye's.

'' Morning, Mags. How are you feeling today?''

'' A lot better. I don't feel sick today. The potion seems to be taking effect.''

'' That's good. Ready for some breakfast?'' He asked, kissing him lightly. 

Magnus smiled, nodding. He could finally have a meal he could keep down, and enjoy. His hand never left his stomach.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Comments and feed back are welcome!


	3. 10 Weeks & Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is ten weeks along. Izzy comes over for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update yesterday after work, but I was so tired that I passed out. So, here's the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

_**Note:** Your inch long baby is now called a fetus. While the icky side effects of the pregnancy are starting to subside, anxiety about having a heathy baby may be increasing ( Week 10 ). Your cravings may run the gamut of cheeseburgers to chalk ( yup, seriously). This week, nearly all of the fetus's organs are beginning to function, and genitals begin to take on male or female form ( Week 11) ._

 

___________________________________

 

At 10 weeks pregnant, Magnus could feel his anxiety about his unborn baby, spiking. To his relief, his morning sickness was easing, but between the new pressure on his bladder, and his increasing anxiety, he is once again... a mess. 

Catarina had assured him that was he was experiencing, was normal, and his anxiety will settle within a couple weeks. Magnus sighed. Alec was working at the Institute today, so Magnus was home alone today. The pregnant Warlock didn't have any clients that day, so he was having a lazy day. 

He grabbed a book, and settled on the sofa. He sipped a cup of tea, when his phone dinged again. He glanced up as the screen lit up. Sighing, he picked up, and smiled when he saw his sister-in-laws name pop up. Izzy has already texted him a few time to check in on him, seeing how he was doing. The young woman had asked him why she hasn't seen him lately, as he would usually visit Alec for a period of time at work. Magnus thought for a moment, before typing. He texted her back saying, that everything was fine, and invited her over to lunch. His sister-in-law was ecstatic. Magnus ordered take out from a Chinese restaurant, and set up the balcony for lunch.

Around 2pm, she knocked on the Warlock's door. Magnus waved her in, and pulled the female Shadowhunter into a hug. She smiled, hugging him back tightly.

'' How are you feeling?'' She asked.

Magnus smiled at her. He really hated lying to her.

'' Just fine, dear. Just like when you asked me the last time. ''

'' Well, I got to look out for my favorite brother-in-law.'' Her tone was matter of fact.

Magnus rolled his eye's in amusement. She always calls him that. He led her out to the terrace, and pulled a chair out for her. Izzy playfully thanked him, and sat down. He offered her a drink, which she gladly accepted. Once he got their drinks, he sat down across from her.

'' So, how's everything at the Institute?''  He asked her, to keep the topic off of his health.

'' Slightly hectic. The Clave is breathing down Alec's neck about the recent demon reports. They should be thankful that Alec has the patience for their annoying asses. ''

Magnus rose a perfect eyebrow. She certainly didn't want to filter herself today, but he didn't bother saying anything to her, as Alec didn't mention this to him. Probably because he didn't want to cause unnecessary stress if he could avoid it. The Warlock resisted placing his hand on his flat, but softening stomach.

'' What did Alexander say to that?'' He questioned, his fingers twitching.

Izzy shook her head, amused. She proceeded to explain how Alec, in his own special way, basically told them off, and will take care of the issue when he was able to.

Magnus smiled, fondly. 

It didn't help that the Head of the Institute had a husband, who was also pregnant, at home, who was going through the first brunt of pregnancy. Consisting of morning sickness, fatigue, and the constant pressure on his bladder ( which he was fully aware, would worsen).

Magnus's thoughts were cut off when he felt his sensitive stomach begin to churn. He breathed in deeply, then slowly released it. He conjured himself up another cup of tea, and sipped it. 

Izzy for an eyebrow at him. She hasn't seen him drink this much tea before, as he is usually a coffee guy. 

'' Just wanted a cup of tea, my dear.'' As if reading her thoughts, he reassured her, in a calmly manner. He desperately wanted to place his hand on his stomach, but he didn't want to give himself away. He was certainly not ready to tell her yet either. He inwardly sighed as he felt his stomach settle down a bit, just enough so he could tolerate it, 

Izzy watched him with an observant eye. She made a mental note, that he was paler than usual, and he seemed more fatigued as of late. She decided that if it was important, they will tell her, but she was still going to keep an eye on her brother-in-law. 

'' Is the food okay?'' The Warlock asked, as he could feel her staring at him. 

Izzy smiled. 

'' It's great, Magnus! Thanks for the lunch.''

'' Your welcome, always a pleasure.''

Magnus paused, feeling Alec pass through his wards, and relaxed back into his seat. He heard the loft door open and close. Alec was out on the balcony shortly after. 

The Shadowhunter leaned down and kissed his Warlock gently on the lips. Magnus smiled at his husband.

'' Your home early, Darling.''

Alec smiled, and sat down beside him. 

'' Jace is covering me for a bit. I needed to get out of the office for a while.''

Magnus nodded, holding the larger hand in his own.

The three talked for a while longer before Izzy had to leave, as she had a date with Raphael. The couple walked her to the door, hugged her, and bid her farewell. 

Once she left, Alec turned to his pregnant Warlock, and pulled him close to him. Magnus smiled, resting his head on Alec's chest. 

'' How are you feeling?'' Alec asked him.

Magnus placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing the skin gently. 

'' I'm fine, Darling. ''

'' Did you have a nice lunch with Izzy?'' The taller man asked. 

'' I did. It was nice catching up with her. Though, I do believe she is starting to get suspicious.''

Alec rose an eyebrow. 

'' How do you mean?''

'' She noticed that I haven't been drinking lately, and she asked me why I was paler than usual. She was also staring at me for quite awhile.''

Alec nodded, running his hand on the smaller man's waist. He leaned in close and kissed the Warlock's temple, smiling as he smelt the familiar scent of sandalwood coming off of his hair. 

'' Just 2 more weeks and we will be able to tell our friends and family. Don't worry, the family can wait a couple more weeks. ''

Magnus nodded, hugging his Alexander.

 

________________________

Later that night, the couple were laying on their couch. Magnus was resting with his back against Alec's chest, and in between the Shadowhunter's legs. Alec kissed the pregnant Warlock's neck, rubbing his arms. Magnus shuddered, as Alec kissed the most sensitive part of his neck. 

'' That feels nice. '' Magnus says, his tone soft. 

Alec smiled, and continued to massage his arms, shoulders, and his hips. He would occasionally place playful kisses on his check and neck. He held him close when he felt the smaller man relax against him. He chuckled when he saw that the Warlock has fallen asleep. 

 

______________________

The next 2 week's, to their surprise, flew by rather quickly. Magnus dealt with his nausea, and the fatigue. Luckily for him, as his morning sickness was starting to go away, he feeling more of his energy coming back. 

It was also starting to become more difficult to hide it from the family. The all noticed that Magnus had stopped drinking, and that the couple have been keeping to themselves a bit more as of late. His mother and sister-in-law, were the most observant. 

Alec would shrug or change the subject to get them to stop question about Magnus, wanting to respect Magnus's wished. Magnus was grateful to and for him. 

The Warlock was curled up into his Shadowhunter's arms. The taller man was spooning him, their hand's joined together on Magnus's softening stomach. Alec's lips were pressed against his temple.

The expecting couple were fast asleep, comfortable in each other's arms. Their unborn child growing safe and sound inside its mother. Their was smile on his or her parent's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments! They are very encouraging, and I am so glad to see so many readers enjoying this story so far!  
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome!


	4. Showing & Telling the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is now 12 weeks along, and ending his first trimester.   
> They decide it's finally time to tell the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my lovely readers. I know it has been longer than I said it would be, but I was trying to put my story on a notebook ( just in case, so I have a back up), and I just finished writing out this chapter, and I am currently writing out chapter 5. So, I wanted to take a break, and update for you guys.   
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

_**Note** : 12 weeks - Your uterus has now begun to expand outside the protective pelvic bones. It will increase in size by almost 1,000 times by the end of the pregnancy ( the uterus is very small). You may be starting to show now, especially if this id your first baby! By now, your baby's toes can curl, the nail buds are sprouting, and their eyelids have formed. The baby is the size of a plum, and is now developing reflexes! _

 

_______________________

The sun filtered into Magnus and Alec's bedroom, casting the room into golden hues. Magnus breathed in deeply, rolling onto his back, He stretched his back, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. The pregnant Warlock turned his head, to see his husband's side was empty. 

Magnus sighed, realizing Alec was already up for the day. The Warlock smelt the brew of coffee filling the air. He got up, snapping his fingers to make the bed. Once done, he went to their bathroom, removing his clothes and stepped into the now steaming shower. A soft sigh slipped through his lips and the warm water relaxed his tense muscles. 

He grabbed his special shampoo, and washed his hair. After rinsing out the suds, he ran some body wash over his body. When his hand went over his torso, he stills. The Warlock placed a hand on his belly more firmly. He noted that it felt different. Magnus finished his shower, and dried himself off. He took the chance to look at himself in the mirror.  He blinked, staring at his lower abdomen, and turned to the side to confirm he wasn't imagining things. 

Tears sprung to Magnus's eyes, his hand flying to his mouth.  Just right above his hips, a small bump was sticking out. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't noticed it, but he was officially showing.

He cupped his 12 week, small bump. Tears slipped down his cheeks. The bump made his pregnancy all the more real. He smiled, quickly doing his hair and make up. He needed to show Alec!

In the kitchen, Alec was sipping a cup of coffee, and making omelets. Magnus had taught him basic things, and he ended up excelling with omelets. The Shadowhunter glanced up as his pregnant Warlock entered the kitchen. He gave his lover a smile.

'' Good morning, Mags. How are you feeling?''

The taller man frowned, noticed the tears in his lover's eyes, and was instantly worried. 

'' What's wrong? Why are you crying?''

'' Alexander..'' Magnus's voice was choked up, and he was having trouble getting his words out. 

Alec went up to him, and held his arms, worry shinning in his eyes. The Shadowhunter once again asked him as to why he was crying. Magnus gave his husband a watery smile. 

'' Darling, I'm showing.''

He told his husband softly, as loud as he was able to get his voice.  Magnus watched his husband's reaction, a large, beautiful smile broke out onto the Shadowhunter's face. He looked at Magnus's belly. 

'' Really? Your showing?''

Magnus nodded, his hand pulling the bottom of his top up far enough so Alec could see the small bump.  Alec moved closer to his Warlock, placing his own larger hand, on his lover's bump. Alec smiled, feeling how hard his stomach is. Alec could feel his own eyes water.

'' Holy Crap!'' He pulled his smaller husband into a huge hug, and peppered his face in kisses, both of them crying, happy. 

 

________________________________________________

 

After a long discussion between the couple, which was interrupted a few times, from their kisses, they decided the invite their family over for a nice dinner for the next night, to tell them the good news. Magnus called his sister-in-law, asking her if she will call the rest of the family about the dinner. Izzy, of course, agreed. 

Later that night, Alec pulled Magnus to bed, as he wanted his pregnant lover to get a goodnights rest. Magnus was in the safety circle of his arms, resting his head on his strong chest, hugging him. Alec ran his hand through the Warlock's hair, smiling when his lover leaned into his touch. He kissed the smaller man's temple. He glanced at the time and decided it was time to get some sleep, as it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Alec adjusted him and his husband, and fell asleep. He kept his smaller lover close.

 

_________________________________________

 

The next day, Alec was in his office, checking over some reports. He wanted to be done at a certain time today, so he could help Magnus prepare for dinner. He sighed, he really hoped everything will go well tonight. The last thing the Shadowhunter wanted was his lover to have more stress to deal with.

'' Alec?'' A female voice.

Alec looked up to see his mother, Maryse, standing in the doorway. He smiled at her, standing up to greet her. She has gotten so close to her son and son-in-law, she was always a phone call away when they needed her. Maryse smiled at him.

'' Were you busy?''

Alec shook his head. 

'' Not really. Just going through some reports. Can I help you with anything?''

The older woman shook her head and stepped closer to him. She motioned for him to sit back down. She took the seat in front of his desk, tucking her hair away from her face. She looked at her son in a way only a mother could. She could see that her oldest is hiding something. So, mother like daughter, she asked if he and Magnus were alright.

'' He's fine, he hasn't felt well for the last week or so, but he feels better. If it makes you feel better, we can talk about it tonight. Is that okay, mom?''

Maryse nodded, accepting that answer for now. She would have to talk to Magnus at dinner tonight. The older woman was worried about the Warlock, who she has come to love like one of her own. The former Shadowhunter wasn't used to seeing him withdrawn. She had noticed that the man had perked up more, so she hoped that phase was over. 

'' Has Magnus decided what he was making tonight?'' His mother asked. 

'' I believe so. He said he wanted to surprise us. I don't even know what he's making.''

Maryse rose an eyebrow at that. She was highly amused. 

'' What time did you want us over again? I cannot remember what Isabelle said.''

'' Around 7pm. That way it's not too early and not too late. Also, before you ask, Magnus said not to bring anything, and he is taking care of everything.''

Maryse blinked. Everything?

'' Are you sure?''

Alec nodded. The last thing he wanted was to make his hormonal Warlock angry. He mentally shuddered at the thought. He looked up when his mother stood. 

'' Well, I'm heading out now. I'll see you tonight.'' She kissed his cheek, and smiled at him. 

Alec smiled and nodded at her. He bid her farewell, and continued his work. 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

When Alec arrived at the loft, the first thing he noticed was the smell of food in the air. He inhaled the scent and felt his stomach grumble. He removed his black, leather jacket, and entered the kitchen, to see his husband cooking. The Shadowhunter smiled. He quietly went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Warlock startled, body tensing, and on instinct, whacked his husband in the side of the head with his giant wooden spoon. 

Alec jumped, rubbing his cheek when he felt the slight sting. He definitely wasn't expecting that!  He blinked at his lover, who by now has turned around, and his lovely mouth has dropped open. The taller man could see that Magnus was shocked himself. 

'' Alexander, I'm so sorry! You startled me!''

Alec chuckled.

'' It's alright, Honey. I just wasn't expecting that. Didn't you hear the door open?''

Magnus shook his head. He didn't even sense him. He inwardly sighed, the pregnancy must be messing with him. He smiled at Alec, once again apologizing to him. Alec cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

'' It's okay, Mags.''

He looked at the time and noticed the guests should be arriving soon. He told Magnus he was going to take a quick shower and change. Magnus changed his own clothes with a snap of his fingers and nodded his head to Alec. 

Before they knew it, the family arrived. Alec opened the door for them and invited them in.  He hugged his mother and his siblings. He asked them if they were ready to eat, to which they all nodded. He led them to the dinning room, where Magnus was finishing placing the food on the table. He looked up and saw them entering the room. He smiled at them.

The Warlock greeted them, and motioned for them to take a seat, and served them drinks. He gave the adults wine, and for Max, he gave him sparkling cider. 

The little boy thanked him, and Alec smiled at his baby brother. 

Once settled, they all began eating the Italian dish he made for everyone. They made light conversation and enjoyed each others company. Izzy watched the couple, wandering what they will tell them. It seemed like her mother was thinking the same. 

'' So Alec, Magnus, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?''

Alec and Magnus looked at each other. Magnus nodded, letting Alec know he could tell them. The Shadowhunter smiled, squeezing his hand. He looked back at his family. 

'' We're having a baby.''

They all stared at him, shocked.

'' What?'' They all asked in unison. 

'' Magnus is pregnant. He's 12 weeks ( 3 months) along now.''

There was silence for a moment, before they all cheered and hugged the expecting couple. Jace slapped Alec on the back in a brotherly manner.  Izzy jumped up and down, quickly hugging her brother, then pulling Magnus into her arms. Maryse kissed both their cheeks, and Max smiled, watching his goofy family. 

They spent the next few hours talking about the pregnancy. Magnus could only smile, letting Izzy and Maryse feel his new baby bump.  Even though he wasn't showing much, the could feel and see the change, making them feel more excited. 

Alec smiled. Magnus smiled back. 

He couldn't wait to bring their child into their crazy family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments are always welcome, and I am so glad to see so many are liking it so far, and that the information of the pregnancy is helping you understand what is happening by week.   
> Also, if you do decide to comment, please keep negativity to yourselves, or message me personally. It isn't fair to the rest of the readers who are really enjoying this so far.   
> Thank you in advance.  
> \- Your author.


	5. Showing Love & Fluttering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is 14 weeks into the pregnancy, and now has a new system.   
> Our favorite Warlock feels the fluttering of the child for the first time. 
> 
> Warning : Malec SMUT  
> .....Your welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears!   
> Hope you all are enjoying it to far! I wanted to go ahead and update, since I just got out of work, and it will take me a while to wind down. 
> 
> I am FINALLY adding some smut in the story. I was just waiting for the right time. I hope the pregnancy info is helping you guys.   
> Enjoy!

**Note:** _14 weeks- As your uterus begins to grow, you may experience Round Ligament Pain ( especially if this is your first child). As the nasties of your pregnancy disappear, you begin to regain your energy, your appetite increases, thicker and shinier hair.  Your baby is now the size of a peach. As your hormones heighten, you may get an increase in your sex drive._  

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

It was early morning in New York, and the sun has not risen yet. Alec and Magnus were half asleep, just lazily kissing each other. To the couples relief, Alec didn't need to go to the Institute today, as his sibling were going to cover him, to give him an opportunity to spend time with Magnus. 

Now that the first trimester has passed, Magnus feels so much better, and well, to his embarrassment.....very horny. Catarina and Maryse, much to his horror, had assured him that it was completely normal, as his hormones were once again changing. 

He wasn't sure if Alec has noticed or not, but the Warlock can guarantee that he will fix that. 

Right now, as he continues to gently kiss his husband, he sleepily looks into his lovers eyes. Alec smiles at him, running his fingers through his hair. The Shadowhunter looked into his Warlock's cat eye's. He was so in love with this man, and he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without him. His hand moved to the smaller man's waist, carefully rubbing the smooth skin. 

In the past two weeks, his bump has grown a bit, much to their joy. The Warlock was now 14 weeks ( 3 months and 1 week) into his pregnancy. Magnus would find his hand resting on his stomach, which he hardly notices he's doing it half the time. 

Alec watched him, trying to figure out if Magnus was still sleepy enough to get some more rest. His Warlock, of course, is full of surprises. 

He felt as his Warlock shuffled closer to his, lightly kissing the Shadowhunter's neck. Alec closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of his lover's lip against his throat. He place his hand on the back of his head, his fingers weaving through the now thicker strands.

Magnus, seeing that he had his husbands attention, gripped Alec, gently pushing him so he was laying on his back, with the smaller man, resting on his lap. Alec blinked in surprise, and sat up, bring Magnus close, and kissing him. Magnus smiled into the kiss, before deepening it, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. Alec's strong arms moved, holding his around his waist, to keep him close. 

The couple continued to passionately kiss, slowly moving against one another. The Warlock inwardly smirked as he got his husband turned on.  Magnus gasped when Alec suddenly changed their position, so Alec was above him, in between in his legs. Alec's eye's were intense when he looked down at him, making him crave the taller man even more. 

He couldn't stop the moan when Alec grinded against him, causing his hands to clutch the back of his head and neck. Alec smirked down at him, moving himself to kiss and nibble down his neck, forming a hickey. The Shadowhunter trailed kissed down his chest and stomach, and the inside of the Warlock's thighs. Magnus was panting. The ladies weren't joking about those heightened sensations. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Alec's tongue against him. He took the chance to glance down at him, and blushed.  You would think, after all the times they had sex, he would be used to it. You would be wrong. 

He crocked out a moan when Alec took his entire member into his mouth. His hand rested on the taller man's hair, and lightly tugged. Alec recognized the signal instantly, and grabbed he scented lube from the side table. Getting his finger slicked up, and looked at Magnus, before carefully pushing into his entrance. He felt Magnus stiffen for a brief moment, as his body adjusted and relaxed. 

When Alec felt like he was ready, he added a second finger, and started to scissor him, to get him to stretch. Magnus panted from the pleasure he was feeling, and tapped his husband's head to indicate to get off of his lower regions. Alec was quick to follow his silent demand, and continued to prepare his lover. He raised his eyebrow, not needing words to ask if he was ready for the third finger. Magnus nodded, spreading his legs a bit more. 

Alec nodded, smiling at him, and adding another finger. He watched as Magnus's face twitch for a split second, and his left hand gripped the sheet tightly. Magnus was thankful they didn't have to worry about the undressing portion, since they were sleeping naked anyway.  Magnus looked up at his Alec, and he managed to pant out;

'' T-That's enough...I'm r-ready.''

'' Are you sure? I don't want to risk hurting you.''

Magnus smiled at him, still panting as the finger's worked to stretch him, and nodded his head. 

'' Yes... h-hurry up.''

Alec chuckled at his impatience. He removed his fingers, smirking at the whine that escaped his husband's lips, and positioned himself over his lover. Magnus spread his thighs wider to accommodate him, while Alec was sure to careful not to crush Magnus and their child. He looked at Magnus again, to be sure he was really ready, to which Magnus nodded, his face was urgent and slightly frustrated. 

Alec placed the head of his hard cock at Magnus's entrance, and started to slowly push in. He kept an eye on Magnus's face, and stopped for a moment, so the Warlock could adjust to his size. He tried so hard to stay still, and had to bit his lip, as Magnus's tight walls enclosed on him. When Magnus wraps his legs around his hips, to guide him further into him, he knew it was safe to move. 

As the larger of the two finally slid in all the way, the couple took the chance to catch their breath, kissing each other. Alec pulled back to look at Magnus's intoxicating cat eye's. 

'' Alexander. Move.''

How demanding. 

Alec braced himself, slowly pulled out until only the head was in, before slamming into him. He felt the sting of the Warlock's nails clawing him. He grunted as he built up a rhythm. Not too fast, not too slow. He leaned down to bury his face in Magnus's neck, and continued to thrust into him. 

Magnus cried out when Alec hit that special bundle of nerves, making intense pleasure spread through his body. 

'' A-Alex-'' He cried out, meeting his husband's hips with his own, tightening his walls. 

Alec bit the Warlock's neck, thrusting faster and harder, as he could feel himself getting closer to release. He could tell Magnus was the same, and brought the Warlock back into a kiss, pounding into him, bring them closer their release. 

Magnus's moans and cries were an octave higher than his usual tone, which drove Alec. Magnus dug his nails into his back, and tightened his legs around Alec as he came in between them. Alec was close behind, thrusting a few more times before releasing into his husband's channel. 

The couple shudder from the after shocks of their love making. 

Magnus winced when Alec pulled out and tugged him close to him. They panted, out of breath from the mind blowing orgasm.  Alec tilted Magnus's face towards his, and gently kissed him.

'' I love you, Magnus.''

Magnus teared up, unable to control himself. Damn hormones. 

'' I love you too, Darling. ''

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Aa few hours later, after they had the strength to get up, Alec carried him to their bathroom, and filled their large tub with warm water. Alec settled him into the water, and got in behind him. 

Magnus sighed, placing his hand on his belly, gently rubbing it. He winced as the ligament pain flared. Alec carefully ran some warm water over his small bump, and Magnus melted against Alec's chest, relaxing as the pain died down.  HIs head leaned back against Alec's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting his husband pamper him. 

He startled when he felt an odd sensation. 

'' Magnus?''

'' Wait.''

'' What's wrong?''

'' Shh!''

He paused, waiting for a moment, before feeling it again. A bubbling, fluttering feeling.  His dear friend warned him about this could happen anytime now. 

Tears pricked his gold eyes. 

'' Mags?'' He heard the worry in his voice. 

'' Alexander. The baby moved.''

'' What?''

Magnus explained about the fluttering, and how its how the baby moves in the early stage of the pregnancy. Alec kissed him, holding him close, while Magnus is content. Feeling his baby's little flutters. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, you readers are fantastic! I want to thank you for how supportive you guys are, and how patient you are. The amount of kudos, and comments, and views on the story in such a short period of time-astounds me. 
> 
> As always, comments are welcome! I love hearing from you guys.


	6. Choices & Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a talk with Izzy, the boys think about if they want to learn the gender of their baby.  
>  Izzy, Maryse, and Magnus go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am glad that so many are enjoying this so far!   
> I just want to let those know, I will be focusing on this story for a bit, then I will continue with 'FLASHLIGHT' (Larry & Ahkmenrah) I swear I didn't forget about the other story, but right now, most of my writing motivation is going towards this. I am thinking and planning out how this will go. 
> 
> Also, any ideas for the 'Malec' baby?  
> Boy? Girl? I would love to hear your suggestions!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**Note: 16 weeks** \- _Your baby is now the size of an avocado! The baby's eyesight and eyelashes are developing rapidly, and he or she can hear your voice now. Your baby may also be starting to make sucking motions. Your baby's skin is translucent._ **17 weeks** \- _Your baby is now the size of a turnip! Now that you bump is noticeable,_ _friends, co-workers and family may feel the urge to touch your belly. Your appetite is increasing for your baby's needs._ **18 weeks** \- _Your baby is now the size of a sweet potato! Your baby has now mastered the art of yawning_ _and hiccupping! (which you will start feeling soon! Along with rolling, kicking, twisting and punching-within the coming weeks) The baby's nervous system is developing rapidly, making him or her acute to the sound outside your womb. You may now be feeling some back pain, as your abdomen expands, and your weight changes. You may also start experiencing heartburn, along with some leg cramps._

 

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Izzy strutted towards her elder brother's office, intent to check on Magnus and her unborn niece or nephew. The young woman was aware the Warlock has come into work with Alec today. Magnus was asked to check on the wards, and to ensure they were still perfectly intact. Izzy stopped as she came to his office door, and smiled. 

Looking in, she saw the tall Shadowhunter kneeling down in front of the shorter man, his large hand on Magnus's increasing baby bump. The pregnant Warlock was currently 16 weeks along in his pregnancy, and was sporting a lovely sized bump. She smiled, hearing Alec whisper softly to him and the baby. Izzy gave them a moment or two, before knocking on the door. 

'' Come in.''

Izzy walked in, giving them a smile, and giving them a hug. As she hugged Magnus, her smile widened, as she could feel his growing bump against her. She gave his stomach a gentle rub and a pat, before pulling away. Her brother-in-law smiled at her in return. _'Damn'_ , she thought, _'He was glowing!'_

'' How are you, my Dear?''

'' I'm great. What about yourself? The baby okay?''

Magnus smiled, his hand resting on the bottom of his stomach. 

'' The baby and I are just fine. He or she is fluttering around constantly.''

Izzy nodded, relieved everything was going smoothly. She was aware of his fears of something going wrong, and they all did their best to keep those fears from overwhelming him. 

'' When are you finding out your baby's gender?''

'' I believe Catarina said she will do the ultrasound for the gender, around the 20th week, as along as the baby decides to cooperate.'' 

Izzy chuckles at that. 

'' Well, do you two want to find out the gender, or would you rather be surprised?''

Magnus looked at Alec, curious of his response.

'' We haven't really decided yet. We plan on talking about it within the next couple weeks, so we can have our decision before the appointment. '' Magnus nodded in agreement with his husband. A part of him wanted to know what they were having, while another part of him wants to be surprised. 

'' Let me know what you guys decide, so we can celebrate. That way, we can have your baby shower/maybe gender reveal. '' The expecting couple can see the excitement in her brown eyes. They promised to keep her informed. 

'' How long do you plan on staying at the Institute?'' She asked Magnus. To which he replied ;

'' For a couple more hours. Why?''

'' I wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping with me and mom this afternoon?''

Magnus glanced at Alec, who shrugged and nodded. The Warlock agreed, and told her they will go when he was finished with the wards. Izzy smiled, and nodded, bidding them a farewell for now, and left the couple alone. Magnus looked over at his husband. 

'' Alexander, you realize that the closer I get to my third trimester, the less likely I am going to be able to use my Magic. ''

Alec looked at his lover, as the thought has crossed his mind a few times, and made a mental note to ask Catarina more about it, so he could ensue his husband's safety. He smiled lovingly at him, pulling him up from his seat, and held him close, with their baby safely between them. He leaned forward to kiss his lover's forehead. 

'' Which means, you won't be able to really go out, not without concealing your bump.  Don't worry, Mags. We'll figure it out, one step at a time. Okay?'' Alec asked him, looking into his eyes. 

Magnus smiled, tilting his face up, and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

'' Okay.''

;'' Now, you better check on those wards. Don't want to keep those ladies waiting.'' Alec winked at him, causing him to blush and smile instantly. 

'' Yeah, yeah. I'm going. See you at home for dinner?''

'' Of course. I'll bring something home, so don't worry about cooking.''

Magnus laughed, kissing his cheek, and left the office, so he could finish his job, and spend some time with two important women in his life. 

 

\------

Maryse and Izzy met Magnus outside of the Institute, smiling when they saw him. He smiled back, finally reaching them. Maryse pulled him into a hug, her hand resting on him stomach briefly. 

'' Are you girls ready to shop?''

The two women nodded their heads, and linked Magnus's arms with theirs, after he disguised his belly with his magic.  The three walked around New York, to the shopping plazas. They went into a few stores, getting new tops, and other things, then settled for quick bite to eat.

'' Are you getting tired?'' Maryse questioned her son-in-law, knowing how tiring pregnancy can be. 

Magnus assured the older woman ( kinda) that he was fine, just a bit of ligament pain. He placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing the area that was pained.  Maryse suggested the head back to the loft, and spend time there for it. Magnus and Izzy agreed, and made their way to the loft. 

Once they entered the building, Maryse had the Warlock sit on the couch, and grabbed a warm wet cloth. Magnus watched her, wandering what she was up to.  She motioned for him to lift his shirt, after he released the illusion on his stomach. He did so, and jumped slightly as she placed the cloth on his bump. He felt the pain lessen, and his body relaxed. 

'' I been through this 3 times, and this always helped me when the ligament pains would occur. I will make sure to leave a list of things that will help as your body changes, and ways Alec can help.''

Magnus smiled at them, and talked to them for the rest of the afternoon, until Alec came home. The women left, and Alec kissed his lover, and set the table for dinner. After eating, they lay together in their large bed, and fell asleep.

 

______________________________

 

At 17 weeks along, Magnus was trying to adjust to everyone getting into his personal space. His clients couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and tried to touch his now larger stomach. The pregnant Warlock politely told them he was not comfortable with them touch him so freely. 

His family, and close friends, he didn't mind, and always welcomed them to touch if they wanted to. He talked to Alec about it, and the Shadowhunter told him, he will talk to his clients, so they can back off. 

Magnus was grateful, he didn't he could handle that much longer, not without blasting them with magic.  He was in his office, looking through his spell book, with a fruit bowl next to him. Who would of thought he would get a healthy craving. 

\------------------------------

 

A week has passed. 

Magnus was laying back in the large tub, trying to relieve the pain in his back and legs. his hands ran warm water over his 18 week pregnant belly. He smiled, feeling the signs of his child moving. Catarina has stopped by earlier to check on the child position, and heartrate. According to the female Warlock, his baby was perfectly healthy, and was right on track. 

Catarina told him his unborn child could hear voices now, and would start stretching his or her limbs within the next week or two. 

He glanced at his phone, checking the time. Alec should be home anytime now. He leaned his head back against the small neck pillow, and closed his eyes, keeping himself relaxed. In the back of his mind, he could faintly hear the loft door opening, indicating his husband was home.

Alec's footsteps came to their room, and to their bathroom.

'' Mags?'' Alec spoke softly.

'' You can come in.''

Alec opened the door, and knelt down beside the tub. He ran his finger's through Magnus's thick and shiny hair. Magnus opened his eye's, smiling, leaning into his touch. 

'' Still hurting?''

'' A little, not as bad as this morning. ''

Alec placed his other hand on his lover's stomach, rubbing his soft skin. He offered to give him a massage once he was out of the tub, to which Magnus happily agreed. 

After about 10 minutes, Alec helped his husband out of the tub, and guided him to their bed.  He dried him off, and had him lay down, giving him one of his large T-shirts. Magnus lay back, relaxing against the soft mattress, and allowed Alec to work his 'magic'.

The Warlock could feel the tension leaving his body, and without him even realizing it, he fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Alec smiled, and moved so his head was at level with the baby bump. He kissed the skin, and whispered tot he baby, telling him or her how loved they were, and they couldn't wait to meet them.

He couldn't help but wonder. Will they have a son, or a daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments as always are welcome!  
> Remember, I would love to see your guys ideas for the baby.


	7. Movement & Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is dealing with the constant movement of the baby, to which Alec will finally feel!  
> Magnus and Alec find out the gender of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my Dears!   
> As you can see, I am updating again!  
> I plan on updating 1 or 2 chapters a day, and will take a small break from the story, after the baby is born.   
> Time to find out more about the baby!  
> Enjoy!

**Note:** **20 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size of a banana or a large beef tomato. Your little one may be feeling summersaults and can mostly be felt from the outside. Your energy at this stage is high, along with your sex drive. You most like will have leg cramps, some swelling, and shortness of breath._ **21 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size as the head of an endive. You should be feeling the fetal movement more and more! You may still be feeling that heartburn, dry skin, and your chest may start to leak. You may also start feeling Braxton Hicks Contractions._ **22 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size of a coconut! You may get some stretch marks, and an outtie belly button.  Your sex drive will be increasingly high, and your hands and feet will be swelling. Backaches will be common, and your having trouble catching your breath. Your baby will now officially look like a newborn._

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clary and Izzy walked towards Magnus and Alec's loft, wanting to catch the pregnant Warlock, before he head out for his appointment with Catarina. Today, the couple were going to find out if they were going to have a baby boy or a baby girl. After a talk, both have come to an agreement, and wanted to learn what they were having. 

Izzy called Alec to confirm Magnus was home, to which he replied yes, and he may still be sleeping, or just waking up. The two girls had entered the building, and went up to the loft, and stopped at the double doors. Izzy knocked on the door. A few moments later, they could hear the sound of Magnus's footsteps coming towards them. The door slowly opened, revealing Magnus. The Warlock was still in his night ware, as it was still only about 9 in the morning. They could see that the poor man looked exhausted, and had only recently woken up. Clary tried to hide her frown. Izzy...well, didn't.

'' Hi Magnus. Feeling okay?'' The redheaded Shadowhunter asked. 

'' I'm fine, Biscuit. I'm just a bit tired. Now, can I help you ladies?'' He asked, shifting his body to accommodate his changing weight.

Magnus was a few days into his 20th week of pregnancy ( 4 months), and was already about halfway through, and was showing nicely. His right hand was on his belly, cradling it from underneath.

'' We just wanted to check on you. Alec said you didn't sleep well last night. '' Izzy replied, concerned. It has been awhile since she has last seen him this tired. The pregnant Warlock moved aside to let the two women in. As they entered, they gave him a hug, rubbing his stomach before releasing him. Magnus was pretty much used to being touched by the family. Izzy told Magnus to sit his behind on the couch, to take the pressure off his legs, and watched him lower himself onto the cushions, and leaning back.

Magnus's face twitched as he felt his son or daughter roll inside him, and kick their leg out. He rubbed the soft where he felt the kick, and shifted to get comfortable. He inwardly sighed, as he knew it would get worse the further along he got. He felt the cushion dip beside him, and lifted his head to see Clary sitting next to him.

Her face was full of wander, as she watched him. She has known Magnus since she was little, even if she didn't remember all of it, and seeing him going to have a child of his own, made her warm and protective. Basically sums up the family. 

'' What time is your appointment?'' Clary asked.

'' At 10:30am.'' 

'' Alec going to meet you?''

'' Yes, Catarina is doing the appointment here. Makes it easier.''

The girls nodded. 

'' We won't stay long, we just wanted to come by before the appointment. You will let us know how it goes, right?'' Izzy asked.

'' Of course.''

The girls smiled, satisfied, and let the man have chance to wake up. Before they left, Clary made him a cup of tea, and handed it to him, not wanting him to get up if he didn't need to. Magnus tiredly smiled at her, accepting the cup, and waved them goodbye. 

 

About 20 minutes before the appointment, Alec came through the door, still in his gear.  He arranged to have Jace cover him until the appointment. Alec smiled, sitting down next to his husband, kissing him. He intertwined his hand with Magnus's on his swelling stomach. 

'' Baby still kicking away?''

Magnus nodded, rubbing his belly with his free hand. The shorter man leaned his head down the taller man's shoulder. Alec kissed the top of his head, enjoying the brief silence. Alec looked up at the sound of a portal opening. Catarina stepped out, with her bag, and an ultrasound machine with her. The older female smiled at the couple, and tugged the equipment over to them. 

'' Hello boys. Are you ready to check on your baby?''

They both smiled at her, nodding. Of course they were ready. She chuckled, and indicated Magnus to lay down, and to rest on Alec's lap. The couple did so, used to the routine. Magnus relaxed against Alec, and looked at Catarina, to show that they were ready to start. 

'' Okay, lift your shirt, so I can apply the gel. ''

The Warlock pulled it up, resting the fabric so it was just under his swelling chest. Catarina applied some gel, and turned on the appropriate button on the machine, pressing the wand on his belly. She moved the wand around the bump, finding the perfect angle of the baby, and smiling when she did so. She turned the machine towards the parent-to-be, showing the image of their little baby. 

Magnus teared up at the sight, and couldn't stop them when she turned on the sound, the child's heartbeat filling the living area.  His eye's were glued to the screen, unable to take his eye's off his child. Alec tightened his grip on his lover, also looking at the screen, taking in the sight of their child.  Catarina informed them that the baby was healthy, and right on track. 

'' Do you want to know the gender?'' She asked them, softly.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, silently agreeing, then nodded at Catarina. She adjust the wand, and click a few keys, staring at the screen, her smile widening as she found what she was looking for. She turned to them, and said ;

'' Congratulations, your having a little girl. '' 

Magnus and Alec smiled through their tears, and looked at the image of their daughter. To them, she was already so beautiful. Catarina smiled, hitting a button to print some copies of their daughter, and handed them to the happy couple.

'' Did you guys have any questions for me?''

Magnus nodded, a light blush on his face. He was a little embarrassed about it, due to how much his body is changing every week. 

'' Is my chest supposed to be this swollen?''

Catarina smiled. 

'' Yes, that's perfectly normal. That's your body's way of preparing food for the baby. While that doesn't necessarily mean you'll lactate, you may leek a bit. That's happens around 21 weeks. If you notice it, just call me, and I'll take a look, to make you feel better. Now, I am going to leave you guys a book on what exactly is changing with your body, so you won't be confused when it happens. It'll have tips in the back on how to handle it.''

The couple nodded. Catarina left them, heading home to Madzie. 

Alec tugged Magnus closer so he could sit up in his lap, and he could hug him properly. Magnus melted against him, crying into his neck. Alec held him close, kissing his cheek. Their baby girl safe between them. 

'' Are you happy?'' Magnus asked, his voice choked up.

'' Of course, I'm happy. I'm ecstatic! A little girl, and I hope she looks like you.''

'' Like me?''

'' Yes, like you. Beautiful.''

Magnus smiled, feeling their little girl kick towards Alec.

'' Mags?''

'' Yes?''

'' What was that?''

Wait, did Alec feel that?

'' Was it a thump?''

'' Yeah.''

'' Alexander, that was her kicking.''

Alec's eyes widened, looking down at the bump that kept their baby safe, and placed his hand on the side. Magnus encouraged him to talk to her. 

'' Hi, sweetie, it's Daddy.''

She kick in response, recognizing her father's voice. Alec smiled, feeling the kick against his hand. 

Let's just say, Alec didn't go back to work that day.

___________________________________________________________

 

Well, Catarina was right about the leaking, at 21 weeks. Of all times for him to find out, it had to be when he was having sex with his husband.  Alec was pounding into him from behind, and his hand went to Magnus's chest, knowing it drove the Warlock crazy. Alec noticed a wetness on his fingers when he played with his love's nipples.  He mention it to Magnus, who blushed, and didn't know how to respond. 

Yup, the joys of pregnancy.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

At 22 weeks pregnant, and just a week away from being 5 months along, Magnus was crampy, achy, horny, yet energized at the same freaking time. It amazed him, yet irritated him. He kept telling himself, he still had 5 more months, and how worth it will be in the end. 

Magnus was cooking dinner, rubbing his belly as his daughter stretched her little limbs. He glanced at his phone, seeing Alec should be home in about 30 minutes. He put the baked ziti he was making into the oven, and set the time. He sat down in one of the chairs.

'' You ready for Daddy to come home?'' He asked his baby girl. He always finds himself talking to her, just to feel her move, and respond in her own way.

'' Mommy is too. He'll be home soon, then it's time for some sleep. Try not to keep Mommy up all night, okay Darling?'' She kicked in response, and he smiled. 

 

When Alec got home and changed, he helped Magnus set the table, get their drinks, and greeted their daughter. They enjoyed the meal, just taking the chance to talk, and discuss their baby. She was very responsive, listening to her parent's voices. 

Magnus and Alec went to their bedroom, after Alec cleaned the kitchen, and they settled into the bed. Alec kissed his husband goodnight, and held him close, leaving his hand on his lover's baby bump. Magnus smiled as he felt her settle down to sleep, falling asleep himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Comments and feedback or always welcome!


	8. Swelling & Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the pregnancy progresses, Magnus experiences the swelling and cramps that come along with the change in his body.

**Note: 24 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size of a cantaloupe! At this point of your pregnancy, you may be experiencing swelling ankles and feet, leg cramps, backaches, and you may get the Linea Nigra._ **25 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size of a cauliflower! At this stage, you may have trouble sleeping, frequent urination, bloating, practice contractions, etc. The baby's fetal movement is more noticeable._ **26 weeks-** _The pregnancy may be affecting your memory, and your sleep. Your baby is now the size of a head of kale! Sleep is still hard to come by, swelling is still an issue, you may be getting headaches, and pregnancy brain. Your blood pressure may increase as well. The baby's eyes are forming and he or she is getting their immune system ready._

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Maryse walked quickly to the training room, looking for her oldest child. She wanted to check to see what she could pick up for Magnus, seeing as she has seen how uncomfortable and the lack of sleep he was getting. She was ready to be told that she didn't need to get anything, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. She glanced around, spotting Alec practicing with Jace. 

'' Alec?'' She called out, getting closer to her two boys. 

He turned around, and saw his mother walking towards him, determination in her eyes. He shared a look with the blonde next to him, who only shrugged. 

'' Hey, mom. Can I help you?''

'' Yes, have you picked a pregnancy body pillow for Magnus yet?''

'' A what? ''

Maryse mentally facepalmed. Trust her son to be clueless about these things. Honestly, she would have thought he would remember them when she was expecting his younger siblings. 

'' A pregnancy pillow. It helps the expectant parent to be able to rest and sleep more comfortably, which relieves some of the aches. ''

Alec shook his head. Maryse nodded, and told him she was going to pick one up for them, and will check on Magnus herself, as she had a few other things she wanted to give him. Alec blinked, and before he could say anything, she turned and walked away. 

Alec looked at Jace.

'' What just happened?''

'' Mom basically told you she will be around a lot, and will spoil this child rotten. ''

'' Oh, Hell..''

 

___________________

 

Magnus was reading from his spell book, when a knock sounded at the door. He lightly groaned, as it means he would have to get up, which was getting harder and harder as the weeks went on. He marked his page, and pushed himself up. He winced from the ache in his back, and placed his hands against his spine to see if he could relieve some of the pressure. 

The pregnant Warlock finally made it to the door, and opened it, revealing his mother-in-law. She gave him a bright smile, and entered the loft. Placing the stuff she had down, she turned and hugged the tired man in front of her. She could feel her granddaughter move as she hugged him.  she placed her hand on his swelling belly, and felt the little girl kick against her palm. Before releasing him, she kissed him on the cheek. 

'' Look at you! How are you feeling?''

'' Large. Not to bad for the most part.''

'' How is baby girl doing?''

Magnus smiled.

'' She's fine, she been stretching and kicking since this morning.''

 Maryse laughed. 

'' Well, she most definitely wants her presence known. Hopefully what I brought you will help ease the pain your in right now. Even if it's for a little bit.''

Magnus rose an eyebrow, already knowing not to question her.

She led him to the couch, and helped him sit down. She then brought over the bags she had with her, and sat down next to Magnus. The first thing she pulled out was the pregnancy pillow, and explained how it worked, and how he should have one anyway. Magnus nodded. She then took out, some lotions, more prenatal vitamins, oils, etc. 

He blinked.  She was a woman on a mission. 

'' Wow, thank you. You know you didn't have to do all this, right?''

'' I know I didn't honey. I wanted to, and I wanted to help take care of you. You do so much for Alec, his siblings, me, and the Institute. Plus, I get a granddaughter because of you, and how much your struggle to ensure she is getting the best of everything while she's growing inside you. As someone who has gone through this 3 times, I wanted to, as I understand what you are going through. ''

Magnus teared up, which he wiped away. Damn hormones. She placed her hand on his 24 week bump, and rubbed it soothingly. He gave her a smile. He could already tell, she was going to be a great grandmother. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

At 25 weeks, Magnus was REALLY starting to feel the effects of his pregnancy. As he was cooking breakfast for him and Alec, he could feel Braxton Hick contractions lightly grip him. He gasped, and held onto the counter. He inwardly groaned, as he could see this would be a day of constant pain. 

'' Mags, are you okay? I heard you gasp.''

'' I'm fine, Darling. Just Braxton Hick again.'' He supported the bottom of his belly with his left hand.  He jumped lightly when he felt hands touch his waist, then relaxed, as Alec held him from behind. The taller man's hands rubbed the globe of his belly, to help soothe some of the pain, and moved his hand onto Magnus's lower back, working on the knots and kinks that had formed there since he woke up.

Magnus leaned back against him, staying still so Alec could continue his treatment. 

'' You are fantastic.''

Alec smirked at that.

'' Stop smirking. You already know what I mean. I swear, I corrupted you.'' 

Alec laughed at that, his husband didn't even have to turn around to know he was smirking. He felt Magnus tense briefly, groaning as he shifted slightly.

'' Magnus?''

'' You woke her up.''

'' How?''

'' When you laughed. It was loud enough to wake her, and now she's punching my insides.''

'' I'm sorry, Mags. Why don't you sit down, and I'll finish cooking, okay?''

Magnus rolled his eyes, moody now, and sat down. As he lowered himself, he winced as his leg cramped up. Yup, he was getting sick off the cramps. Granted he loved being pregnant, but he wasn't used to all the pain... and he was had 4 months to go!

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

Alec came into the loft after work a week later, and found Magnus trying to look for one of his books. He watched his 26 week pregnant Warlock, as he huffed and cursed as he couldn't find the darn book. The Shadowhunter held in his laugh. He didn't want to be the reason of his current mood swing. 

'' Magnus? What are you looking for?''

'' My damn spell book. I placed down not even 5 minutes ago, and for the life of me, I cannot find it!''

Alec glanced around, and noticed on a side table. He bit his lip, this was not going to end well. He cleared his throat and pointed to the book. Magnus stared at it, and then glared at him, his car eyes on display, showing he's very angry. Uh oh. 

'' Well, that's just freaking great, thank you Alexander for pointing that out! Next time, just don't say anything!'' Magnus yelled, ranting. His hormones were getting the best of him. Catarina told him, to let him calm down, then approach him, as he didn't mean it.  He let Magnus storm past him, and slammed their bedroom door shut. 

 

A while later, Magnus came out, finally calm, but feeling guilty. He apologized to his husband, and hugged him. Alec kissed him, and held him close. He told him, it was okay, and he if needed to vent, and it would make him feel better, he didn't mind. 

Alec thought to himself, 

_' These next 4 months will be crazy'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Work kept me busy the last couple days, and since I am off tomorrow, I am taking the chance to update!
> 
> As always, comments are welcome!  
> Also, lets start thinking of names for Malec's little girl.


	9. Stress & Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is now officially in the third trimester of his pregnancy. Alec is stressed as the clave builds pressure on him, and Magnus tries to comfort him the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my dears, the pregnancy is starting to come to an end. Let's try to think of some names for this sweet little girl.   
> Enjoy the chapter!

**28 weeks-** _You are now in your last trimester, and your baby is now the size of an eggplant! As your body gets more crowded from your baby, you may be having trouble sleeping, shortness of breath, aches and pains, Braxton Hicks contractions._ **29 weeks-** _Your baby is showing their personality through their kicks and jabs. Your baby is now the size of an acorn squash! You may be feeling headaches and or lightheadedness, Itchy belly, back-leg-hip pain, trouble sleeping, and frequent urination. The baby is very active at this point, and the kicks are stronger._ **30 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size of a zucchini! 10 weeks left to go! Your dreams be getting weird now. Heartburn at this stage is common, your tossing and turning since you can't get comfortable. Swelling, general discomfort, and shortness of breath is normal._

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Alec breathed in deeply, and turned onto his side, his arms searching for his husband. His eyes instantly snapped open when he felt no sign of his pregnant lover, the sheets cold. The Shadowhunter sat up and scanned the room, searching to see if his lover was somewhere in the room. He frowned, not seeing him, and got up, heading towards their bathroom to cheek to see if he was there. Nope. Alec left their bedroom and proceeded to check the rest of the loft. The man gave a sigh of relief when he spotted him on a lounge chair on their balcony. 

He went out and joined his lover, kneeling down beside him slowly, so he didn't startle him. Magnus turned his head slightly to look at his husband, and stroked the taller man's cheek, giving him a tired smile.

Alec smiled back, worry still in his hazel eye's. He took the smaller man's hand in his own and kissed his swollen fingers. 

'' Why are you up?'' Alec asked.

'' I couldn't sleep, and she's been moving and kicking for the past few hours now. I just can't get comfortable. Did I wake you, Darling?''

Alec shook his head.

'' I woke up when I didn't feel you next to me, and your side was cold. You know you can wake me if you are having trouble sleeping. ''

'' I know, but you need your rest. You have a long day at the Institute today, and you needed your sleep. I'll take a nap in a bit, once she settles down.''

'' You need your sleep too. Next time you have trouble, wake me up. I don't mind, and I want to help you. Okay, Mags?''

Magnus nodded, wincing from a sharp jab in his ribs. He other hand gently rubbing where he felt the baby kick him. Alec noticed and placed his own hand on the taut skin of Magnus's belly, feeling his daughter's movements. Alec leaned down and kissed the swollen belly, quietly telling his child to settle down. 

Magnus smiled, watching his husband. 

'' Ready to go back in? I'll make you a cup of tea. '' Alec offered.

Magnus agreed to the suggestion, and motioned for Alec to help him up. The Shadowhunter assisted him off the chair, and placed his hand on the small of Magnus's back. The shorter man hissed at the pressure change.

Alec settle him on the couch, turning on the T.V for him, and went to their kitchen to make his tea. He got his coffee ready in advance for when he would leave for work. As the water come to a boil, he glanced at the clock, and saw it was abut 2:30 in the morning, meaning he'll have to leave for work in a few hours. 

With the tea done, he brought it over to his husband, and handed the tired man his cup. Magnus thanked him and brought the cup to his lips, sipping the freshly brewed tea. He could feel the warmth spread through his body. Alec wrapped his arm around his Warlock, holding his lover close to him. Magnus leaned against him, enjoying the peaceful moment between them. He smiled when he felt their daughter settle down for sleep. 

'' I think she's finally sleeping.''

Alec smiled, kissing Magnus's temple. 

'' Ready to try for some more sleep?''

'' Yes Alexander, I am.''

Alec let him finish his tea, and helped him to their bedroom. Magnus squeaked when his husband picked him up, bridal style. The Warlock tried to protest, to say he was to heavy to be picked up, but Alec wasn't having it. He held him with ease, his extra weight not bothering him. 

Alec placed him on their bed, and got in beside him, bringing the pregnant Warlock close to his body. Magnus breathed in the scent of his husband, and felt himself relax, his eye's drooping. 

'' Sleep, Mags.''

Magnus was asleep before the Warlock could even think about it. Alec looked down at him, kissed his forehead and went to sleep himself. 

 

\--------------------

The next time Magnus awoke, he was alone, as his husband had gone to work. He sighed, his daughter was waking up. He sat up in bed, resting against the pillows, and rubbed soothing circles on his baby bump. 

He smiled, feeling his little girl kick against his hand. 

'' Alright, sweetheart. I'm up. Looks like it will just be the two of us for a bit, since Daddy went to work.''

She kicked at the sound of his voice. He stroked his 28 week bump, just enjoying this moment with his daughter.

'' Ready for some food, baby girl?''

He chuckled as she kicked a little harder. 

'' Okay ,okay, sweetie, let's get you fed.''

He hoisted himself up, and waddled to the kitchen, finding some breakfast for them. He poured a glass of lemonade to go with his meal.

He could feel his daughter wiggle happily. 

 

\------

A few hours later, he heard the door slam open, startling him and the baby. He turned, seeing his husband storming in, and was instantly worried. He could feel the stress pouring off of the taller man. He forced himself up, and went to his husband. He placed his hand on his bicep, feeling his tense muscle. 

Alec turned to look at him, and his lover could see his was trying to calm himself for Magnus's sake. 

'' Alexander, what's wrong?''

'' Nothing, baby.''

Magnus gave him a look. 

'' Don't give me that, I know something is bothering you. I can literally feel the tension coming off of you. Don't worry about me right now. Please, talk to me, Darling.''

Alec looked at him, and sighed. He took his lover's hands, and rubbing the soft skin. He explained how the Clave his been pressuring him about the Downworlder's , and about their child. Magnus listened to him, letting him get his problems out. He squeezed his hand, and kissed his knuckles. 

'' Darling, don't let them get to you. Remember, our baby has nothing to do with them, and they are not in charge of the Downworlder's here in New York, I am. Besides, your Head of the Institute, you get the final say on what happens.''

Alec smiled, feeling better. Trust his husband to make everything better again. 

'' How was she today?'' He asked, placed a large hand on his belly.

'' She was good. Very well behaved today.''

Alec rubbed his husband's belly, feeling his daughter move.

 

________________________________________

 

At 29 weeks pregnant, Magnus was down right uncomfortable. Everything felt swollen, his back hurt constantly, his pelvis was beginning to hurt, as it prepared for the birth, and he pretty much didn't sleep anymore. 

Alec helped him as much as he could, massaging him, and pampering him. Their daughter was showing more and more of her personality was time went on, much to the joy of her parents. 

Alec and Magnus couldn't believe that in 11 weeks, their baby girl will be in their arms. 

 

______________________________

 

Alec and his siblings were finishing their training, and planned a dinner for later this evening. Magnus agreed with Alec when he asked about it before he left for work. Izzy was excited to see how big Magnus has gotten, since she last saw him. 

Magnus was 30 weeks pregnant, 10 weeks away from delivery, and was very much uncomfortable. He was having strange, vivid dreams, he was having trouble catching his breath, his chest was VERY sensitive, and the Braxton Kicks were more common.

Catarina has checked him, and so far, everything was going as it should. His daughter was the right size, and was head down. She told him that she may 'drop' in the next few weeks. He kept that in mind.

Alec led them to the loft, smelling dinner cooking in the oven. His husband was making lasagna, and it smelt great.

He found Magnus setting the table, and looked up, seeing his husband and in-laws. He smiled at them, moving to his husband, greeting him with a kiss, and said hello to the others.  Alec wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his bump. 

When the timer went off on the oven, Alec told him to sit, and he would get it. Magnus smiled, sitting down slowly. Izzy sat next to him, and placed her hand on his large bump. She smiled, feeling her niece kick and roll.

'' How was work today?'' The heavily pregnant Warlock asked.

'' It was fine. What about your day?''

'' It was tiring, as usually. She's getting heavy. ''

Alec chuckled, serving everyone the lasagna his lover made. He sat down next to him, and made sure his lover was comfortable, before eating his own meal. 

They all talked, about work, the baby, and just about the little things. Alec watched his husband, and how much his body had changed. He looked softer, he was more curvy. He had smile on his face.

_' 10 more weeks'_ He thought to himself. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are always welcome! I'll plan on updating the next chapter tomorrow after work, which you'll get more info about the birth, and ideas for the birth.


	10. Problems & Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is late coming home from work, and comes home to a worried Magnus.  
> Our favorite Warlock's father is causing trouble.  
> And our couple start planning out for the birth, and post-birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Dears, sorry for the long wait, I am trying to plan out my scheduling for updating, and I am having a bit of trouble figuring it out. I promise to let you guys know what the deal is when I finish it. 
> 
> We are getting closer to the birth! It will be natural birth, as I REALLY don't want to write out the process for a C-Section ( I know both ways).  
> And no, it doesn't need to be an Omega 'verse, for the birth to go that way, it is the beauty of fanfiction!
> 
> I will talk more about the birth later on, or if you want to know, just ask me in the comments or inbox me!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**32 weeks:** _Your little love is now the size of a Squash! How exciting! While the due date still seem far away, your baby will be arriving before you know it! Your are also about to enter your eighth month! You will most likely be feeling those Braxton Hicks Contractions more frequently, and may be more stronger. You may also see darker nipples, and a leaky chest. Heartburn and shortness of breath is common. ( Not a lot of room left)._ **33 weeks:** _Your baby is now the head of a celery.  Your seven months a 1 week along. You will experience ; Overheating, headaches, shortness of breath, as well as forgetfulness and clumsiness._ **34 weeks:** _Your baby is now the size of a butternut squash! Your baby is enjoying the sound of your voice, and listening to your conversations. About 6 more weeks before your bundle of joy arrives! At this stage of your pregnancy, you will experience ; Blurry vision, fatigue, swelling, abdominal pressure, and you may notice that your bump may be lower._

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

So, to say that Magnus was uncomfortable, was a complete understatement, as he felt huge and clumsy. Catarina, bless her, told him that at this point of his pregnancy, his weight, and size were right on track! After getting a night of no rest, he felt worn down and exhausted, which to his dismay, caused his nerves to be shot and wary. Alec has been working a lot as of late, dealing with Clave members and mission reports, due to the recent activity of a demon in the City. Magnus, of course, was worried and concerned, as he was able to feel the familiar pull of said demon's power. His Father's. 

He had told his husband about it, to confirm it was indeed Asmodeus. Alec told him not to worry or stress himself about it, as he wanted Magnus to focus on their daughter, while he and the other's handled the rest. The pregnant Warlock looked at his phone, checking the time. His husband should have been home 3 hours ago! Magnus felt his eyebrow twitch as he checked for message, or texts, anything from his lover. Nothing. Granted, Magnus was very well aware of the risk when he started his relationship with his Shadowhunter. The late nights, the business, and the chance of him never coming back...alive.  That was always his worst fear. He couldn't do this without him. 

At 32 weeks along ( 7 months), he hoped deeply, that whatever his Father was up to, he would leave their baby out of it. Magnus stroked his bump, his hand rubbing over her tiny foot. She was an active little thing, constantly moving to make her presence known. He could feel her kicking in response to his anxiousness. 

'' Sorry Sweet Pea, just really worried about your Daddy. I promise Mommy will calm down when he comes home. ''

He couldn't help but chuckle, feeling her stretch her little limbs, and settle down. Seems like his child was determined to sleep. Fine with him. He leaned his head back against the cushion, and closed his eyes. He listened to the silence, and his eyes snapped open as he hear the loft door opened. He looked towards the entrance and felt a wave of relief crash into him. To be honest, he was angry and happy at the same time!

Alec walked in, setting down his gear, grunting as he shifted his weight. That indicated to Magnus that he was injured in some way.

'' Alexander?'' He called out.

Alec poked his head into the room, and instantly saw his husband. He was surprised to see him still awake. The Shadowhunter entered the room, and stepped towards his lover. Alec was quick to assist him when he noticed him struggling to get up. 

Magnus winced as the pressure in his back shifted, and breathed out as Alec moved his hand to his lower back. 

'' Magnus, why aren't you sleeping?'' Concern in his tone and eye's.

Magnus looked up at him, and gave him a look. Honestly, his husband can be so dense sometimes. He inwardly sighed. 

'' Alexander, do you really expect me to be sound asleep, while my husband is in danger, and was supposed to be home HOURS ago?''

Alec blinked. Was Magnus REALLY upset about him coming home late?

He didn't want Magnus to be angry at him, and cause himself unnecessary stress, but he had a feeling this was a situation that wouldn't easily be fixed.

'' Mags, I know your upset, and I understand why, but there wasn't much I was able to do. ''

'' You could have called, or texted me. Hell, the other's could've sent me a word to let me know. I was worried sick about you, and you know as well as I do that I cannot sleep when I know you are out on a mission. ''

Alec brought the smaller man into his arms, cutting off the Warlock before he could start yelling at him. He pecked him on the lips. Magnus looked at him, his glare still directed to his lover. Alec continued to plant kisses on his face, until he could feel Magnus relax in his arms.

'' Don't think you won't get an earful about this tomorrow! I am to tired to deal with this right now, and I want to lay with you in our bed. Now, meet me in our room!''

Magnus stormed away.

Alec blinked. Well, that went well.

Alec showered, and changed into some Pj's, and slid under the covers. He pulled his fuming, worried Warlock into his arms, and soothed him until he fell asleep.

____________________________________________________

 

Magnus panted as he made his way down the hall, and had to stop to catch his breath.  At 33 weeks, it was a lot harder for him to catch his breath. He was told it was due to the pressure on his lungs, and it will be easier once the baby 'drops'. He sighed, and waddled to the kitchen, making himself some tea.  Once made, he relaxes on the balcony, and enjoys the fresh air. 

He feels the heat against him, and his daughter wiggled as she felt it through him. He placed his hand on the underside of his belly, holding it, showing to his daughter he is aware of her.

Alec tires his best to be home early, as he didn't want to be yelled at again by a hormonal, teary Magnus. He sips his tea, and exhales to relax his body. 

Only about seven more weeks to go!

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec and Magnus were in their tub, with the Warlock's back against Alec's chest. The couple were talking to their little girl, feeling her through his stretched skin.  Alec kissed the smaller man's neck, holding him closer, running his large hand along his swollen stomach. Magnus smiled, allowing Alec to take his weight, and let the pressure come off of his aching body. 

'' We'll be meeting you soon baby girl. Are you excited?''

She kicked against Alec's palm. 

'' Good girl, we promise we will have a perfect name picked out for you. Okay?''

She kicked once again. Magnus laughed softly as Alec finished his conversation with their baby. He told him that it was time to get out, and they will cuddle in their bed. Alec nodded, and got up. He exited the tub, and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He turned to help Magnus up.

'' Ready?''

Magnus nodded.

Alec assisted him up and helped him out. He grabbed the other towel, and started to dry him off. As gingerly dried the bump, he looked at it closely. It looked different to him.

'' Mags?''

'' Yes?''

'' Does your belly seem different to you?''

Magnus looked confused and looked at his reflection. He blinked, think he imagined it, but nope, reflection remained the same.

'' I think the baby 'dropped'. '' Magnus's voice was quiet. 

'' Which means?''

'' She'll be here very soon''

So that means, it'll be around 6 weeks left to go...or maybe less.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are always welcome!  
> I am still trying to pick out a name for the baby, so if you have any ideas, please comment! I love seeing what my reader's come up with.
> 
> ( I like to involve my readers in the process)
> 
> See you guys next time!


	11. Getting closer & Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely ladies ( Clary, Iz, Maryse, and Catarina ) have a special surprise for the soon-to-be parents.  
> Magnus starts getting signs of the baby's upcoming arrrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves.
> 
> Hope you guys are looking forward to the birth, as it is coming up fast.  
> I haven't picked a name yet, so if you still want to suggest a name, please do!  
> I have already planned the birth, and how the baby will look, so all I need to do now is decide on a name for the sweet girl.
> 
> Also, after the birth, the drama, and angst will begin.  
> Enjoy!

**36 weeks-** _Congrats! Your baby is now the size of a papaya! With only 4 weeks to go, most of the symptoms you experience will be from the fact that your baby is almost here! You will most likely be able to breathe easier now, due to the baby dropping. You will be feeling some pelvic discomfort, heartburn, swelling, and have trouble sleeping._ **37 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size of a_ _romaine lettuce. You may have heartburn, abdominal pressure, contractions, nausea._ **38 weeks-** _Your baby is now the size of a winter melon. You may have trouble sleeping, itchy belly, swelling, anxiety_

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec looked at his husband, who was laying on his left side, his large swollen belly cradled on his pregnancy pillow, the exhausted Warlock was fast asleep. Rest he really needed, as he doesn't get much sleep these days. Their sweet little girl was incredibly active and apparently, very opinionated... and she wasn't even born yet! Alec couldn't even imagine what she'll be like as a teenager. He literally shuddered at the thought. 

He leaned down and kissed his temple and cheek, before moving himself down to kiss the right side of his baby bump. He smiled as she softly responded. 

'' Be a good girl, and go easy on your Mama, okay? Let your Mama rest, he needs it.''

She agave him a light kick against his hand, and he nodded. He kissed Magnus once more, then quietly left the loft. He hated leaving his lover alone like that, especially as he is vulnerable. Catarina didn't want the Warlock to use his magic unless he absolutely had to. He sent a quick text to Clary, asking her to keep an eye on Magnus, and to help him if he needs it. She texted back, agreeing to his request.

Arriving at the Institute, he instantly spotted Jace and Izzy. He walked up to them, and asked for any updates. Izzy and Jace looked at each other.

'' The reports on the Demon sightings just came in. It had definitely increased overnight. '' Izzy responded.

'' Any injuries or casualties?''

'' None. This time.'' Jace told him.

Alec sighed. This was starting to get out of hand. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with, as he already had a lot on his shoulders. He just hoped that things will settle down before his daughter was born. He was concerned his lover's father will try something. They needed to settle this.

Sooner rather than later.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus heard cluttering in his soon-to-be born baby's room. He was wandering what his biscuit was up to. She told him not to enter that room until she says so. He certainly didn't have the energy to argue with the red head, so he let her be. She, along with Izzy, Maryse, and Catarina, have been very secretive as of late, and his curiosity was getting to him.   

He looked at his belly when his daughter moved, seeing her tiny foot. He smiled, as she continued to try to get his attention ( Not like that was hard to do). 

'' She moving around again?''

Magnus jumped, startled. He looked up at his husband, who had just arrived home, and was looking very amused. Magnus gave his Shadowhunter a small glare. Alec chuckled, and sat down beside him. The taller man placed his larger hand on his bump, feeling his daughter move around in her limited space. 

'' Does that answer your question?'' Magnus sassed. 

Alec rolled his eye's, looking at him with a smile on his face.

'' 4 more weeks. Can you believe it?'' Alec asked him

'' It went by so fast, she'll be in our arms before we know it.''

Clary walked out and found the couple talking in hushed tones. She didn't want to interrupt them, but the surprise was finally ready, and it was time to reveal it.  She cleared her throat to get their attention. 

The pair looked up, and glanced at Clary. She smiled at them. 

'' Follow me. The girls and I have a gift for you two.''

Alec and Magnus looked at each other, and nodded. Alec stood and pulled Magnus up, supporting the Warlock's lower back. 

She guided them to the baby's nursey door.  She motioned them to close their eye's. Once done, she opened the door and lead them inside. She gave them the 'okay' to open their eye's.

Magnus's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. 

Their daughters nursery was furnished, painted, designed, and completed. The walls were painted a light rose color, allowing the room to have a hint of a hue. Beautiful, but not overwhelming to the baby. Against one of the walls, was a lovely white crib, carved in little designs. The Shadowhunter recognized a few protective runes carved into the crib, to help keep the baby safe. 

The bedding was a mixture of golds and pinks, of the softest material, so the fabric wouldn't irritate the newborns skin. A light, sheer curtain hung from above, creating a canopy around the crib. They noticed a cute mobile on the inside, to help lure the baby to sleep. A soft white rug lay in front of the crib, with a plush chair near by. The plush chair was for when it was time to feed, or cuddle, with a foot stool in front of it, for more relaxation. 

On the walls, a pair of beautiful, majestic, Angel wings were painted on. On both sides of the wings, were framed photos of Magnus and Alec. 

On the shelves, were beautiful knickknacks, symbolism of Magnus's past, and Warlock trinkets. Along the other wall was the changing table, also white, with soft padding.

Magnus felt tears in his eye's. It was beautiful, and he loved it! So this was what the women were all up to!

Alec wrapped his arms around him, taking in their daughters room. It was fantastic! Lovely and gentle at the same time.

'' Clary...it's beautiful. Thank you.'' Magnus choked out, feeling incredibly emotional. 

Clary hugged them.  They were ready, now it was just the waiting game. ________________________________________________________________________________ The 37 week mark passed by quickly, and now, he was 38 weeks. Catarina told him that it could be anytime now, as most babies aren't born on their actual due date. He was nervous but excited. As Alec was showering, Magnus laid in bed, and rubbed his low, swollen belly. He hasn't been feeling very well for the past few hours. He called Catarina, and she told him to keep an eye on it, and if he feels worse, or if anything changes, call her immediately. He closed his eyes, breathing in, when he paused. He felt a tightening around his back and abdomen. It was like pressure, and it didn't feel like the practice contractions. Magnus was still, as about an hour later, he felt it again. He ran his hand over his belly. Was this finally it? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome!


	12. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor & Birth - Part 1

** BEGINNING OF LABOR **

 

 

Magnus was pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to keep himself occupied. He had called Catarina about the contractions, and she told him for now, all he can do is carry on as normal, and to call her to keep her informed as the labor progresses. Magnus shifted his weight, and glanced around the room. There were little things he could do inside the loft, to keep himself busy.

Magnus glanced to the side, where he saw his husband observing him. He rose an eyebrow and motioned for his lover to come to him. Alec did as told, and wandered over to his lover, pulling him into his strong arms. Magnus smiled, relaxing against him. 

'' When did you want me to call everyone?'' Alec asked him.

'' Maybe in a little while. Remember, Darling, not too crowded.''

Alec nodded in agreement. They had already talked about their birth plan. They wanted it quiet, and not to many people. He made a mental note that he will text them later, informing them when they can come over. He really didn't want Magnus to feel overwhelmed. 

The Shadowhunter ran his hand over the smaller man's back, taking some pressure. Magnus looked at him gratefully, and lead them to their balcony. He sat on one of the sofa's and patted the space beside him.  Alec sat down, wrapping his arm around his husband's shoulder's. 

Magnus laid his head on his shoulder, and looked at the view. Alec looked at the Warlock, and took in every detail. The way his skin glowed, the way he is cradling his bump. He couldn't believe that soon, their baby girl will be in their arms. It was both exciting and terrifying, at the same time. In the womb, she is safe, protected by Magnus. Once born, they will have to make sure she is safe and protected. The Warlock glanced at him, realizing he was staring. 

'' Penny for your thoughts.'' Magnus stated.

'' Just thinking. Thinking of ways to make sure she is safe and happy when she's born.''

Magnus smiled. Trust his Shadowhunter to be thinking ahead. He understood where he was coming from. They both wanted what was best for her, and with their friends and family, she'll have plenty of help. Magnus stilled briefly before shifting his weight, as a new contraction began to build. 

'' Darling, feel this.'' He took his husband's hand, and placed it on his belly. He watched as Alec stared at his belly in amazement. The taller man could feel his lover's stomach becoming harder, and tighter. He looked up at Magnus, who was watching him.

'' Does that hurt?'' He asked.

'' No, not right now. It's just a pressure at the moment. Catarina told me it would become more painful as it progresses.''

Alec nodded. He rubbed the hard globe, feeling her kick. For now, they would enjoy the silence, as they had a long night ahead of them. 

 

**6 hours into labor**

 

Magnus was wiping down the counter's when a contraction took him by surprise. This one had more Oomph then the previous. He leaned his weight against the counter, breathing in and out as he was instructed, waiting for it to pass. 

As it came to an end, he straightened up and glanced at the clock. He was already 6 hours into labor, and he was wandering how long it was going to last. He cradled the underside of his bump, and moved to the entrance to the kitchen. 

'' Alexander?'' He called out.

Alec appeared quickly, looking at him.

'' Everything okay?'' He asked.

'' The contractions are starting to have some pain in them. Can you let Catarina know? She wanted to keep up of anything changes.''

Alec nodded, pulling out his phone, sending a message to the female Warlock. She replied back, saying she'll be stopping by after her shift. He showed it to Magnus, who could only nod. He'll have plenty of time.  He yawned.

'' Maybe you should try to sleep. I don't think you'll be able to once things really start to kick off.'' Alec suggested. 

Magnus thought about it, and agreed. He should try to get as much rest as he could, while the contractions weren't so bad. He held out his hand, saying he wanted Alec to join him. Alec took his hand and together , they went to their bedroom and settled on the bed, 

It didn't take very long for the pregnant Warlock to fall asleep. Alec smiled, running his hand over the dome of his lover's belly, settling behind him in a spooning position. 

He shut his eyes, falling asleep. Angel knows, they will need it. 

 

**10 hours into labor**

 

Magnus woke up with a jolt, his body stiffening as a contraction gripped him. He panted as the contraction came to its peak. He held his belly, feeling how hard it was. Angel, they weren't kidding on how painful it would get. 

The Warlock could definitely feel the difference to how they were 4 hours ago. As the pain lessened, he turned his head to look at his still snoozing husband. He panted lightly, catching his breath. He shook the Shadowhunter, to get his attention.

'' Alexander, wake up.''

Nothing.

'' Darling, seriously. Wake up.''

Really? He felt his eye twitch, his eye glamour coming down. 

'' Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, wake up!''

Alec snapped awake. He sat up at hearing his name. His full name at that. He could feel his lover's cat eye's on him. 

'' Mags?''

'' They're getting worse. Call Catarina.''

Alec nodded, scrambling for his phone. Seeing his lover in pain was putting him on edge. Finding her contact, he dialed the number. She was quick to pick up, indicating she was just getting off shift. 

_'' Alec?''_

'' Cat, can you come over?''

_'' I'm on my way. Is Magnus okay?''_

'' I think so, though he looks out of breath.''

_'' Alright, get him some ice chips to keep him hydrated. I'll be there in about 5 minutes.''_

'' Okay, see you in a few.''

He hung up, and got up, heading for the kitchen. He got the ice chips, and went back to their room. Magnus looked at him questionably. 

'' Ice chips. Cat said to keep hydrated.''

Magnus took the ice from him. 

 

A few minutes later, they heard the familiar sound of a portal. Catarina stepped into the room. She greeted the couple and sat next to Magnus on the bed.

'' How are you feeling?''

'' A little worse than before.''

Catarina nodded. She motioned for Magnus to lay on his back, as she needed to check his progress. He did as told, getting into position so she could do her work. He winced at the discomfort as she poked and prodded him. 

'' 4 centimeters dilated. We are making progress, slowly but surely. ''

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. Seems like they were in for a long ride. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, Comments and Feedback are welcome!
> 
> So, for those who aren't familiar with this. Labor can take up from hours to even days. Which is common, for the first round.
> 
> A friend of mine was in labor for 2 days, before giving birth. Just as an example. Magnus's will be 28 hours.   
> Hope that helps. The next chapter will be longer. I hope to update sometime tomorrow.


	13. Support & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor & Birth : Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter isn't as long.   
> I assure you, next chapter is going to be LONG! Part 3 is the rest of labor, as well as the birth.

** 16 hours into Labor **

 

 

Magnus was leaning over the back of the sofa, panting through the peak of a contraction. He could feel his Shadowhunter behind him, his strong hands resting on the small of the laboring Warlock's back. The taller man massaged the tense muscles, and whispered reassurances to him.  As the contraction came back down, the tired Warlock leaned back into his husband. 

'' Your doing a great job, Honey. Do you need anything?''

Magnus shook his head, giving him a soft smile. He glanced back at his husband. 

'' I'm fine for now, Darling. Can you please run some warm bath water for me? I want to try soaking for a bit.''

'' Of course. Stay here, and I will be right back.''

'' Okay.''

He watched as Alec exited the living room, tilting his head slightly in an attempt to release the stress from his neck. It was surreal to him that after the pain was over ( kind of), they will have a baby in the loft.

Magnus caressed his stomach, enjoying these last few moments of her still inside him. He looked up as Alec returned, the man walking over to him, wrapping his strong runed arms around him. 

'' Ready for that bath?''

Magnus nodded, holding onto Alec as they worked their way into the grand bathroom. Once there, Alec helped Magnus undress, gently kissing his exposed skin. There was nothing sexual in those touches. Only love, and absolute adoration. 

Once unclothed, Alec assisted him into the large tub. Settling down into the warmth, Magnus could feel his aches recced. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Alec sat next to the tub, watching his lover. It was a relief to the Shadowhunter to see his Warlock so relaxed. He has always had trouble seeing his husband in pain, and he can't help but dread to the upcoming transition phase. He ran his fingers though the smaller man's hair, smiling when Magnus leaned into his touch. 

With his other hand, he ran some warm water over his contracting bump, to help ease the pain. Magnus opened his eye's, cat eyes on full display, looking at Alec. Alec motioned for him to close his eye's again, even though he loved seeing those beautiful golden green orbs. 

Magnus closed his eyes, and leaned back into the tub again. Alec stared at him for moment, continuing to massage his lover's cramping body. 

Magnus's breath hitched as a harder circled his back and belly. He gripped Alec's hand in his own, trying to pant through the worst of the pain. He held back a few choice words on his tongue. 

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand back, trying to keep him grounded, stroking the back of the Warlock's hand. Magnus gave him a grateful look, focusing on catching his breath. These contractions were taking a toll on the smaller man, as the dark circles under his eyes suggested. Alec heart broke, as the Warlock's cat eyes just made him look all the more vulnerable. The Shadowhunter leaned in close to him, and kissed his cheek. 

Magnus turned his head slightly toward him, his body still shuddering as he recovered from the contraction. Alec hoped this wasn't going to last much longer, as he could see how worn and exhausted his lover was becoming by the hour. He made the decision to call his mother, thinking maybe she would have some ideas to help him, as she went through this 3 times. 

'' Magnus?''

'' Hmmm?''

'' I'll be right back. I just want to give Mom a quick call. Okay?''

'' Mm-hmm.''

Alec lightly kissed him on the lips, getting up, pulling up his mother's contact as he left the bathroom. He dialed her number, and waited for her to pick up. After 3 rings, she answered. He explained to her about Magnus being in labor, and it was getting harder for him. She assured him that she'll be over shortly to help out in anyway she could. 

 

30 minutes later, Alec let his mother into the loft. Maryse smiled at her oldest son, hugging him. He smiled back, kissing her cheek, leading her to their bedroom, where Magnus was now laying on his side, the body pillow around him. Magnus was gripping the duvet as the current contraction gripped him. Maryse looked at her son-in-law sympathetically. 

She came around to his side, so he could see him and sat next to him on the bed. Magnus glanced up at her as he felt to the dip in the mattress. 

'' How are you feeling, Magnus?'' She asked quietly.

'' Like I am being ran over by a freight train.''

Maryse chuckles, as she petted his hair. 

'' Sound accurate.''

Alec watched them from the doorway, feeling more at ease now that Maryse was there with them.  She could help them, as they had no idea what they were doing. The taller man smiled, stepping away. He wanted to call Catarina, Magnus need to find out how dilated he was now. 

He also needed to call his sister.

Alec could already tell how that was going to go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome!


	14. Transition & Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor and Birth : part 3 ( Final part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a ride of writing this part!  
> We are finally going to meet their baby.   
> I hope you all enjoy what I came up with for her!

** 23 hours into Labor **

 

 

 

Magnus hissed in discomfort as Alec guided him around the loft, in circles. Catarina advised the couple that walking around would help speed up the process, and bring the baby closer for the arrival. The laboring Warlock gripped tightly to his Husband's arm, wincing at the ache and pains in his hips. The poor man had been in labor for a little over 23 hours now, and at this point, he couldn't wait for this to be over!

'' Baby, are you doing okay?'' Magnus glanced up at Alec when he heard this stupid, yet sweet question.

'' Honestly, I've been better.''

Alec gave him a smile, holding his Warlock close. His mother and sister were watching them, keeping their distance, as right now, the only person Magnus wanted touching him was Alec. Surely, as time went on, he would allow more people to touch him, hopefully. 

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, as pain wracked his exhausted body. He clenched his eyes shut, leaning into the taller mans body. The contraction were getting so intense, that it was getting harder for Magnus to catch his breath. There was hardly any rest in between the contractions, and it was obviously taking a toll on the smaller man's body.

Alec made a mental note to call Catarina to check on Magnus's progress. It should be getting close to the transition phase. He rubbed the Warlock's back, and kissed his sweaty temple. 

 

 

Another hour passed and Magnus was getting increasingly uncomfortable. He leaned in closer to Alec and quietly told him ;

'' Alexander, I think I need to lay down.''

The Shadowhunter nodded, and led him to their bedroom, so he could get off his feet. He supported the majority of the smaller man's weight, and looked at him worriedly was Magnus's breath hitched a contraction to quickly build. Entering the room, he helped onto the large bed, ensuring he was comfortable. Alec stroked his soft cheek, and excused himself for a few moments. He pulled out his phone and called Cat. 

'' _Alec?'_ ' She picked up on the second ring.

'' Cat, can you please come check on Magnus? He seems to be getting  closer, and it's to the point where he had to lay down.''

_'' I'm on my way.''_

Almost instantly, he could hear a portal opening in their living room. She came up to him, giving him a smile. Together, they walked back into the bedroom. Catarina smiled at her old friend.

'' Hey Magnus. How are you doing?''

'' Great. Ready for this to be over. How much longer do you think this is going to take?''

'' Let's find out, shall we? I need to see how dilated you are now, and it could be anytime. Babies will come when their ready. Some are faster, while others take their time. As this is your first, it is pretty normal for it to take longer. She's probably just comfortable where she is at the moment.''

Magnus huffed out a breath at that. As much as he loves her, and enjoys his pregnancy, it was time for her to come out. His body really need the rest. Most of all, he was ready for labor to be over and done with. His attention went to his friend, as she sat down next to him on the bed, next to his thighs. 

'' You know the drill, Sugar.''

Yes, he definitely knew the drill by now. Taking a breath, he tucked the heels of his feet against his bottom, , legs bent at the knee, letting them fall open, so his friend and doctor can check his dilation. Despite him being used to it, he still felt incredibly awkward. He squeezed Alec's hand, breathing deeply through his nose. 

Catarina was quick and efficient, and removed her gloved fingers. She looked at the couple, and smiled.

'' Your almost 7 centimeters. Which means you should be hitting the transition phase within the next hour. After that, it should be to much longer. ''

'' How will I know when I get to the transition phase?'' Magnus asked.

'' Trust me, you'll know. You'll probably get nauseous, and sick. The pains will be more consistent, etc.''

Magnus paled at that. Lovely, now he was dreading that.

'' Don't worry, once you get to that stage, it doesn't take long for you to finish dilating. It'll be worth it once that part is over.''

Magnus nodded, taking her word for it. He will deal with it when he gets there, and hope for the best. He readjusted himself, getting into a more tolerable position. 

 

**25 hours into Labor**

 

 

Alec rang out a damp cloth, dabbing his Husband's clammy skin, as he worked through the constant pain wracking his body. He looked at him worriedly as the Warlock tensed up and paled drastically. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, trying to distract him briefly, to get him to focus on him.

'' Baby?'' He asked, concerned.

'' I- I think I'm going to be sick.''

Alec was quick to grab the bowl he had on the floor. He was prepared, just in case this were to happen. He called out to Cat, as Magnus threw up into the bowl. The Shadowhunter rubbed his back in circles, gently whispering to him as he heaved. Cat came into the room, took in the scene in front of her, and was quick to act. She kneeled behind the Warlock, and checked him. Magnus whimpered at the discomfort, and she stroked his side in apology. She looked at Alec, nodding in conformation. Magnus was in the transition phase. Alec looked down at Magnus, kissing his head. 

Catarina got up, and conjured up another bowl, already having a feeling they would need it. She watched at Alec helped Magnus as he dry-heaved.  Cat magicked the bowl away. She got ice chips, and put one against Magnus's lips. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. She smiled, encouraging him to take it. Doing so, he felt the coolness of the ice helping him. 

Magnus panted, trying to catch his breath, and keep the nausea away.

Alec continued to run his fingers through his hair, and kissing his cheek. Magnus smiled at him, tiredly. He was grateful to his Shadowhunter, as he helped him through this. 

 

About 45 minutes later, Magnus could feel the nausea coming back full force. He instantly became sweaty and clammy, and he looked up at Alec. The taller man was quick to see him paling, and grabbed the bowl. It didn't take long for Magnus to get sick again. Alec winced at the sound, hating that there was nothing he could do to help him. Alec's heart broke further as a tear ran down Magnus's cheek, showing his pain.

Catarina watched them, feeling for the couple. Magnus wasn't one to show his emotions around others. Not so openly anyway. He built his walls firmly, and he was keeping them down at the moment, allowing them in. Alec was the same, he was really only open with his family and Magnus, and she could clearly see this was hurting him. 

She was again checked, and smiled. They were almost there. He was close to 9 centimeters.

 

 

** 26 hours and 30 minutes into Labor **

 

 

Magnus lightly cried out as contraction after contraction crashed into him, gripping tightly onto Alec's hand. At this point, he was on his back, and his legs were spread on their own accord. As Alec wiped down his brow, he felt a unbearable urge to push. Fighting the feeling, he called for Catarina. She was next to him in a heartbeat. 

'' Feeling the urge to push?'' She asked.

He nodded, feeling Alec squeeze his hand. 

'' Okay, let me check first, alright? I want to be sure, as I don't want you to hurt yourself.''

At his nod, she quickly checked him. It was time. 

'' Your right, 10 centimeters. On your next contraction, I want you to push, towards your bottom. Follow my count to 10 then breath. Ready to meet your daughter?''

Magnus nodded, and looked up at Alec. 

Alec met his gaze and smiled at him. Oh yes, they were ready. 

 

It didn't take long for a new contraction to start. So, taking a breath, he pushed, almost releasing a scream at the pain. He wasn't expecting that, whatsoever. He listened as Catarina counted, stopping when she finished. He took in a shaky breath. 

'' Good job, Magnus. Keep up the great pushes, an she'll be here in no time.''

Magnus leaned back against the pillow, trying to breath before he had to push again. Tensing as a contraction began to build, he pushed, biting his lip, and released his breath as it ended. 

He continued this pattern for the next 40ish minutes, until he felt a pressure in his pelvis. His daughter was now resting in his pelvis, as she got closer to crowning. He felt tears in his eyes as the pressure in his hips and back increased.  Alec held him, talking to him quietly, and wiped his neck and forehead. 

'' A few more pushes and she'll start crowning. ''

Magnus nodded. 

Continuing to push, he felt her slip further down into his pelvic bone, and he gritted his teeth. Not even two pushed later, he felt a burning between his legs, and yelped at the intense feeling. He felt like his lower half was on fire, and he strained his ears as Catarina told him that was her crowning, her head stretching him. 

'' Push, Magnus.''

He did as he was told, holding it as her head emerged slowly. He panted, tears slipping down his cheeks as he pushed his exhausted body. He felt an instant relief as her head slipped out. He threw his head back against his pillow, breathing harshly as Catarina worked to clear fluids from her mouth and nose, as well as checking the cord, and was happy to see there was no cord around her neck. 

'' Light pushes now Magnus. She just turned, time to get her shoulders out. The rest will just follow.''

'' O-Okay.''

At the start of the next contraction, he lightly pushed, his breath hitching as her shoulder stretched him wider. He cried as her small shoulder began to emerge, and her other shoulder began to join the other. He leaned his face into Alec's neck, sobbing as bother shoulders came out, the rest of her tiny body following after, causing him to cry out. 

Magnus took in a breath, shaking as all the pain came to an end. His whole body was trembling from exhaustion, and he just wanted to pass out. But, everything stopped when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. His daughter's cries. He removed his face from his lovers neck, and looked down at Catarina. 

Cleaning her up, she moved up to the couple, tears in her eye's. She carefully placed her in Magnus's arms, so her parents could finally see her. 

'' Congratulations, boys. She's so beautiful.''

Magnus looked down at the little baby he brought into this world, and tears filled his eyes at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. The little girl had dark hair, closer to Alec's shade, slightly tanned skin that was pinked from the birth, little button nose, and when she briefly opened her eyes, he could see his own mark reflecting back at him. While he hated his own, he loved it on her. She inherited his cat eyes. They were soft, and golden.

Alec leaned in close to him, wrapping him up in his arms, looking down at their baby. He felt tears prick his own eyes, as he took n the sight of their precious little girl. He was very pleased to see she got her mother's eyes. His real eyes.

'' I'm so proud of you, Honey. Thank you.'' His voice filled with emotion.

Magnus looked up at him, and kissed him tenderly, as they silently cried. They didn't notice Catarina cleaning Magnus up after he delivered the placenta, and left the new parents alone. 

'' What should we name her?'' Alec asked him as they both looked back down at their newborn. 

Magnus thought about it, and went through the mental list they made.

'' Madeleine Aideen ''

Alec looked at him, and smiled, kissing his cheek.

'' Madeleine Aideen Lightwood-Bane it is.'' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's here!  
> I just want to say thank you to :  
> yuki_chicken and Magicshadows for naming her! It was a hard choice, as you all gave so many lovely names.  
> Next chapter will be soon! As always comments and feedback are welcome!
> 
> Hopefully in a couple days!


	15. First Feedings & Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Madeleine is here! Alec and Magnus spend some boding time with their new daughter. Magnus feeds his child for the first time
> 
>  
> 
> ( Yes, that means breastfeeding)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, sorry it has been such a long time since I updated anything! I have been so busy since the last update, it's crazy. A lot has been going on, including my childhood pet ( my cat) passing away a few months ago. I have also been working every single day.  
> I promise I have not forgotten about any of my stories, and I just need the time to work on them. As my hours start winding down, I will be able to update more.  
> I will be updating my other stories within the next few days.   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

At just a few hours old, little miss Madeleine was the light of her parent's life. Right now, in her father's arms, she wiggled her tiny body, and resettled against Alec's chest. The Shadowhunter looked down at the precious little being Magnus and himself created.  Speaking of his Warlock, he glanced down at his exhausted husband, smiling at him when he noticed he was peacefully asleep.

Granted, it was hard to convince Magnus to get the rest his drained body desperately needed. As a new mother, his were telling him not to let her out of his sight. Alec promised him that she would remain in the room at all times, and reluctantly, he allowed himself to pass out. 

Alec leaned down and kissed his husband's head. He was so proud and amazed at his husband. The smaller man was in labor for a total of 28 hours. He was quiet for the majority of his labor, and didn't even scream during the birth. The only sounds that came from him were pants and the occasional cries. He was more subdued, and relied heavily on Alec. Both were extremely grateful that part was over.

The taller man's attention returned to his daughter as she began to squirm and fuss. He gently bounced her in his arms, softly shushing her. Alec didn't want to wake Magnus unless he had to. 

'' Alec?''

He turned and saw his mother standing in the doorway. He nodded at her, indicating she could enter the room. Maryse stepped into the bedroom, and over to her son and newborn granddaughter. She smiled at the beautiful little girl.

'' Everything okay?'' She asked her oldest child.

'' I think so. She just started fussing.''

Maryse looked at the infant, studying her for a brief moment, before looking back at Alec.

'' She's hungry.''

Alec blinked.

'' And before you ask, remember, I had 3 children. I know the signs. 

Well, she wasn't wrong.

Though he hated to do it, he leaned down and shook Magnus's shoulder. It didn't take him long to wake up, due to his sense being on high alert. The smaller man blinked and turned his head to look at his husband. Alec didn't even have to say anything, as the Warlock's eyes instantly snapped to the agitated baby in her father's arms. 

'' She's hungry.'' Alec explained. 

Magnus nodded, feeling shy. He didn't exactly know how to breastfeed his child. Maryse noticed, of course, and sat next to him on the bed. She gave him a gentle smile, understanding on his face.

'' Magnus, would you like me to teach you how to breastfeed?'' She asked, not pushing him or overstepping her boundaries. 

Magnus was silent for a moment, before agreeing. Alec helped his Warlock sit up, and adjust himself in a comfortable position. Maryse told him to remove his top. Magnus blushed, before doing so. His mother-in-law smiled, letting Magnus set the pace. Alec passed the baby to him when his lover was ready.

Maryse leaned down and adjusted her so she was against his chest. They watched Madeleine moving her face on his chest, and stopped at his nipple. Magnus almost jolted when she latched on the first try. He looked down at her, seeing her curled up against his body, her little hand next to her head.

Magnus could feel the pressure in his chest lessening as she fed, and his body relaxed. Maryse smiled at him.

'' Great job, Magnus! Your a natural!''

He smiled at her, then refocused on his daughter. He cradled her close. Alec sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. Magnus looked at his husband, and they smiled at each other. Alec kissed him gently. 

After a bit, Magnus was instructed to switch Madeleine to the other side. Using his pinky to break the suction, she unlatched and began to whimper at the lost. Alec helped him turn her around, and she quick to re-latch. She's a fast learner, that's for sure! Getting her resettled, she once again curled her body into Magnus, suckling away.

Magnus felt an overwhelming amount of love for this beautiful little girl he carried, and birthed. He could feel his lover's arm tighten around him. 

The couple didn't even notice Maryse leave the room. Alec kissed his temple, as they watched their daughter. Magnus could feel her loosening, indicating that she was full, and needed to be burped. The Warlock placed his pinky finger between her mouth and his chest, and the baby immediately came off.  Madeleine made little noises as Magnus lifted her to his shoulder to burp her. Alec had somehow already placed a rag on his shoulder in case the baby vomited. Gently rubbing and patting the baby's back, it didn't take long for her to spit up.  Thank goodness for that rag.

Placing a kiss on her tiny head, he passed her to her father, giving him the chance to hold her. Alec smiled, taking her from her mother. He felt Magnus slump against him. He was clearly exhausted and worn, and no doubt in pain.  Alec kissed his head, and asked him if he was okay. Magnus slowly tilted his head, and looked at his husband. 

'' I'm alright, Darling. Just incredibly sore.''

Catarina had explained to Alec that Magnus will be hurting pretty bad. Post birth intends to have bleeding and pain, as those muscles aren't used that often. She said the best thing he could do was just be there for him, and help him through the recovery process. 

Alec glanced back down at his smaller lover, and saw that he was fast asleep.  Magnus shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable as he rested. Alec reclined, bringing Magnus with him, settling the baby on his chest. With both his loves on his body, he settled down to rest as well.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A few hours passed and Maryse got up from her place on the couch to check on her boy's and granddaughter. The older woman quietly walked down the hall, and opened the couple's bedroom door, and peaked her head in. A smile came onto her face. On the bed, Alec was holding his husband, and daughter in his arms. All three were sleeping, though she could see that it wouldn't last long. She quickly snapped a picture of the new family.

She sent the photo to her daughter, and Jace. Texting them to give Magnus and Alec a few days to settle and adjust to the baby, before barging in on the new parents. 

She looked at them again, closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I want your opinion on something....would you guys want a squeal for this story, as I am soon planning on wiriting the remainder of this story out to wrap it up.  
> I want to bring Max and Rafeal into the story, as well as a new baby.   
> I would to see what you guys have to say to that.  
> Comments are welcome!


	16. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec adjust to becoming parents, and the family meets Maddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Dears. 
> 
> Finally able to work on updates! I plan on finishing this story first, then transferring it to my actual notebook ( better safe than sorry), that way it won't take me so long to update it. 
> 
> Also, quick note before I continue :
> 
> For those who are wandering why Magnus is NOT referred to as Papa in this story, I will tell you. A close friend of mine requested this story as a birthday gift for her, and this is the main thing she said she wanted. I could pick the names and the plot, but she wanted certain things in the story. And since this is for her, I am gladdly making the adjustments. 
> 
> My other stories, or future stories, will have Magnus mainly called Papa. It really just depends on the story. I am very well aware that Magnus is a man, and I highly respect that. If you guys have anymore concerns, just ask me. Trust me, the way these things are written have their own reasoning. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Three days after Maddie was born, the new parents arranged the family to finally meet the baby. It was currently three in the morning, and Alec and Magnus were passed out on their bed. Maddie was in her crib at the foot of their bed. Alec had an extra crib put into their room to make it easier for them to reach her. Particularity for nursing. Since Magnus was recovering, his lover wanted to make things as easy for him as possible.

Fifteen minutes past Three in the morning, Maddie began to wake up, wet and hungry. Magnus shifted, as he woke up to the baby, as she started to cry. The Warlock glanced at his husband, who was fast asleep. Magnus didn't want to wake his lover if it means the man could get some rest. So, ever so gingerly, he got up and moved to the crib, leaning down to scoop his baby girl into his arms. She shifted against him, already trying to root at his chest. Magnus shook his tired head, fondly.

'' I have to change you first, Sweetheart. Then I will feed you.''

Placing a towel on the foot of the bed, he lay the infant down, and reached for the wipes, powder, and a fresh diaper, they kept close by. Adjusting her, he began to remove the bottom half of her PJs, and quickly cleaned her up, replacing her diaper. He leaned down, kissing the baby, before picking her up.

Magnus carried her over to the cushioned seat in the corner of their bedroom. Sitting down, cradling her to his body, he untied his robe, to reveal his chest. He supported her with the crook of his elbow, letting her use her rooting reflex. It didn't take long before she clamped on. Magnus winced. He was incredibly sore, from her constant latching, and it was hard for him not to shout any time he felt that flare of pain.

He leaned back into the chair, and watched her feed, willing his body to relax. Once the pain passed, he looked down at his baby, gently patting her bottom as she nursed. He could hear Alec stirring on the bed, and could tell that the taller man was waking up.

He looked up when Alec untangled himself from the sheets, and walked over to his little family. Magnus gave his husband a tired smile, and got a kiss on the cheek in return. Alec knelt down next to them, looking at their daughter. She had quite the appetite for such a tiny baby. Alec made a mental note to ask his mother and Catarina about ways to relieve the pain when he nurses. 

Magnus glanced at the clock, and got her to release him long enough to switch her to the other side. Little miss Madeleine was not pleased at being separated from her source of food. She was quick to re-latch herself to his nipple. Magnus breathed deeply, to get through the flash of pain. Alec rubbed the smaller man's back to help soothe him. 

Once again under control. he leaned back and enjoyed the silence. The only sounds in the room were Maddie, suckling her meal. Even Alec was quiet, as he gently rubbed his husband's arm. Both parent's watched their girl, enjoying this wonderful bonding time with her. 

Magnus knew the loft wasn't going to be quiet later, when their family and friends came to meet the baby for the first time. Truthfully, Magnus was a bit anxious  at the though of so many people around his child, at one time. 

Granted, he did want them to meet her, but the thought of so many people holding her, and passing her around, makes him feel on edge. He already planned on talking to Alec about it, at a more reasonable hour, when they were both more awake. 

Magnus glanced down at her as she finished her feeding, and carefully removed her from his chest. He put a spit up rag on his shoulder, and brought her up to burp her. After a few minutes of rubbing, and patting, she coughed a few times, before letting out a small burp.

He was pleased to see that she only spit up a little bit this time. Removing the rag, he adjust the baby in his arms, rested back against the cushions. He was still hurting from childbirth, and he tires out very easily. Alec noticed how fast he sagged against the chair. The Shadowhunter leaned down, and lifted the baby into his own arms, and brought her back to her crib, and placed the now sleepy baby down.  Smiling down at her, he kissed her head, then turned to his lover, who was close to falling asleep in the chair. 

Alec gently picked him up bridal style, careful of how sore he still is, and carried him back to their bed. He placed him on the mattress and covered him up with the blankets. Alec was not surprised to see him already asleep. He kissed his cheek, and held him close.

 

 

___________________________________________________-

 

 

 

Hours later, the guests were starting to arrive, and Alec was at the door, informing all of them, to respect Magnus's boundaries. Seeing some confused looks, Maryse stepped in.

'' Remember, he just had her not too long ago. This is also their first baby. Magnus is not going to want so many people near her at one time. So don't expect to hold her right away. Could be months before he is comfortable with that.  Understand?'' The older woman had a stern look on her face, warning them not to push it or she would drag them out of that loft by their ears!

Alec gave his mother a grateful look. He agreed with Magnus when the Warlock told him his fears, and assured the smaller man that he would take care of everything. 

He turned to them.

'' Ready to meet her?''

They all nodded.

'' Remember what we told you. Don't push it. Don't crowd Magnus either.''

Once again, the family nodded.

Alec looked at them, warning all of them with his eyes, the motioned for them to be quiet and follow him. He led them into the dimmed living room, where Magnus was resting on the couch, the baby curled up against his body, as she whimpered. They watched as Magnus quietly murmured to her, rubbing her tiny back to calm her down.  

Clary and Izzy had tears in their eye's at the scene. They could see that their niece was tiny, and delicate, and the love Magnus had in his currently un-glamoured eye's, as he looked at his baby. Jace watched them, proud for Alec and Magnus. He could already see that this child will very well taken care of. Simon and Raphael looked on in awe. Simon has gotten pretty close to the Warlock over the years, and seeing him this open was mind blowing. Raphael, well, he was overwhelmed. In a good way of course. This was the man who raise him, and seeing him now, with a child of his own...there was no words.  Maryse and Cat already met her, and Madzie stood with Cat, patiently waiting for Magnus and Alec to tell her it was okay to come closer.

Magnus kissed her head as she quieted down, her little body melting into his.  Now that the baby was calm, he looked up and instantly spotted Madzie.  Smiling at the young girl, he looked at Alec, silently telling him that she could come closer. Alec nodded, and took the little girl by the hand, and led her over to the couch.  Madzie looked at Cat, who nodded. 

Madzie came closer to the new parent, and looked at her Uncle Magnus. The older Warlock smiled at her, and she relaxed, knowing that he was okay with her touching him, and getting closer to the baby.  Madzie looked down at her new cousin, and instantly adored her. She could see how much she looked like Magnus , and still see features of Alec on her. 

'' What's her name?'' She whispered, not wanting to disturb her new cousin. 

Magnus smiled, stroking Madzie's cheek. 

'' Madeleine. Maddie for short.''

'' She's so cute, Uncle Magnus.''

'' Thank you, Sweet Pea.'' 

Not wanting to overwhelm either mother or child, she stepped back, after giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek. Alec smiled at her, as she was scooped up in Cat's arms, a smile on the older woman's face. 

Magnus turned his gaze to Clary and Izzy, telling them with his eye's that they could come closer and look at the baby. The women were careful as the knelt down next to the sofa, looking at the newborn. They loved her already. Yes, they loved her before she was born, but seeing her in person, made them fall for her more. The didn't go further, giving him a smile before backing off. 

Jace and Simon were next. Both knelt, looking at the new baby, and smiling as she yawned against Magnus's collarbone. The boys could sense Alec hovering close by, in case Magnus got uncomfortable. Yet, the Warlock gave them a tired smile. They smiled back, getting up to give him space. 

Last but not least, Magnus looked up at his 'oldest.' Raphael, always sensitive for Magnus, came closer to him, and knelt beside him. He quietly asked the elder if he was okay, worry on his face. He could see that Magnus was exhausted, and must be in pain. Magnus assured him that he was fine, and will be alright in 6 weeks. Finally, he looked down at the little being his father figure, and his husband have created.  He smiled, seeing how beautiful she was, and understood why Magnus didn't want people to hold her yet. He couldn't blame him.  Kissing his father figure's cheek, he stood up and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. He didn't even need words to express that moment, as the Shadowhunter understood.

_' I will protect them with my life.'_

 

 

\-----

 

Later that evening, the only one left were Maryse, Cat and Madzie. Maryse helped Alec make them all dinner, bringing it to Magnus as he fed the infant. 

Madzie watched in amazement, silently observing them. 

She pledged herself, that despite her age, and size. 

She will help protect this baby girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Hopefully I will be able to update soon.   
> As always, comments are welcome!


End file.
